A Pair Unlike Any Other
by Randomnormality
Summary: Jim Kirk. Kyra McCloud. Follow the two friends as they go through their years at the Academy, through the Narada incident and the eventual break of their friendship. Read as Jim Kirk eventually makes the biggest mistake of his life. J/OC
1. Prelude No One Like Us

A Pair Unlike Any Other

**Summary:**

James Tiberius Kirk. Kyra Amethyst McCloud. Two determined souls hell bent on finding a place to belong. Two souls, lost many years ago, find comfort within each other, their shared memories binding their destinies together. Nothing can tear these two fiercely passionate friends apart.

Not even the Federation, or Starfleet.

It started like every other night, the two friends winding down after a long day, a few drinks well into their system. Kyra placing her money on a gamble of billiards. Jim, trying to chat up whichever suitable looking woman fell under his inebriated radar. Yet another drunken bar fight and Jim finds himself making a decision that will change his life forever.

Kyra, of course, is just along for the ride.

At least that's what the two make people believe.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or any characters you may recognize.**

**Author's Note: This story follows Abram's Universe, the 2009 movie. I thought it was absolutely fantastic. This story takes you not only through bar scene, but also gives insight to the Academy years. Soon follows the Narada incident and maybe, if I have the creative powers, I will continue after the movie ends.**

**Just to forewarn you, this story may seem slightly confusing. The POV will shift between both of the main characters, Jim and Kyra, and how their friendship slowly evolves into a romance.**

**Do be sure to send a review, let me know what you think, what you like, and even things you think I should change. I do take constructive criticism seriously and I do not have any problem telling someone where to shove their flames. Of course, Kyra is my Original Character and I promise, she is not a Mary Sue. She has her strengths and her weaknesses. Again, I do take input and I enjoy hearing what people want to see within the story.**

Kyra= her POV, 'Thoughts', "Speech"

_Jim= his POV, 'Thoughts', "speech"_

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Prelude- No One Like Us

I'm calm, collected and fiercely loyal.

_I'm known for being arrogant, head-strong and fiercely protective._

My whole life, I've known little about who I am, always searching for an answer to who and what I am.

_My whole life, I've been told who I am, trying so hard to escape the shadow cast over me by my father._

Misunderstood by the vast majority of humans, who fear my strange eye color and my ability to dominate a fight with ease.

_Never have I known the affection from a mother, physical abuse from the only man in my life and soon I gave up trying to please anyone._

Landing myself in a camp for delinquents on a planet far from the Milky Way, I never dreamed I would ever find someone just as lost as me.

_I figured being sent to some reform camp would be a total drag, but it soon became the worst summer of my life, even with the warm memories within it._

He's my home, my only sense of reality. He gives me a reason to live, a reason to fight.

_She's my rock, keeping my feet firmly planted to the ground. She gives me a reason to push forward, a reason to continue trying to escape my father's shadow._

I wouldn't kill for him, I'd conduct complete genocide.

_I wouldn't die for her, I'd place myself in the deepest circle of Hell._

Because there's no one else like him.

_Because there will never be another person like her._


	2. 01 Fork In The Road

**Chapter One- The Fork in the Road**

Racing down the dirt road, the wind danced with my shoulder length black hair wildly. Going well over the required speed limit, I feel nothing of fear, but contentment. Manuvering my bike around a vehicle going too slow for my taste, I ignore the blaring horn of an oncoming vehicle, easing out of the way, missing the would have been fatal hit with practiced ease.

Dementia, a local bar, seems packed beyond the usual. Parking beside another bike, I exhale as the adrenaline leaves my body. Climbing off the bike, I run a hand through my wind-blown hair before making my way past the line of people standing at the front door. Ignoring the glares and shouts of protest as I stop before the heavily muscled man standing in front of the door.

"Hiya, Max," I greet, watching as the man uncrosses his arms from his chest, his stern brown eyes brightening.

"Ki-Ki! You're later than usual," Max says, cocking his head slightly at the thought of me being late.

Smiling softly and shrugging my shoulders, "What can I say? Oi, luv, did ye' see anyone worth mentionin' in there tonight?"

The air fills with a familiar scent. Arousal. It's a common scent that fills the air after people learn of my Irish accent. Humans have always been a strange breed, but there are a few, like Max, I can't help but find amusing. Men and women have always found my exotic appearance and my accent to be attractive and for as long as I can remember I've been on the receiving end of admirers.

"Well, I know Davvy-boy is lookin' for you. I think Jimmy's in there too," Max replies, sighing with exasperation at the former name.

Nodding, I hear automatic protests sound behind me as Max steps aside to allow me entrance to the building. Upon entering, I'm immediately met by the loud, rocking bass of the music, smoke filling the air, reflecting the random neon colors around the room. Making my way to the bar, I instantly find an empty seat by a blonde-haired man.

"Oi, Marty, get yer ass over 'ere an' pour me a double shot, would ya' luv?" I call out over the loud music, to which the bartender seemed to hear as I am again on the receiving end of a wink.

"Anyone ever tell you, you are loud as hell?" the blonde beside me states, taking a sip from his glass.

"If I gave a damn what everyone ever thought of me, I'd be you," I reply easily, downing the shot set before me with practiced ease, motioning for another.

"Your calm arrogance tends to piss a lot of people off," the man shoots back, his comment almost thrown out of his mouth without any difficulty.

Smirking as I down another shot, I glance over at the blonde who has yet to look at me, "An' your superiority arrogance tends to piss a lot of people off, but ye' don't see me complainin' about it, luv."

My comment received a chuckle in response as my gaze was met with a pair of impossibly beautiful blue eyes. James Tiberius Kirk. Jimmy, or Jim, to everyone at the bar. JT, he has always been to me. A soft smile forms on my lips as I look over the amused face of my closest and dearest friend. He's handsome, for a human, and like myself, he is often on the receiving end of admirers, mostly women, few men.

Jim grins widely as he calls for another round of drinks for the two of us, and while he chats with one of the other regulars, I am content in observing my friend. It's been over eight years since we met that fateful summer, the summer that changed both of our lives, and while we never speak of the horrors we faced, we still harbor the lessons learned while on Taurus IV.

"Hey, Kam," Jim's voice pulls me from my thoughts, my eyes moving from the glass of Jack and Coke, to the blue eyes of my best friend, "What do you make of all the unies here?"

Kam. A nickname used by Jim and Jim alone. My initials forming the short name. He's been calling me that since our time on Taurus IV. We never used each other's full names while on the planet, in the midst of the chaos and carnage.

The question itself was simple, but we both harbored some subconscious dislike toward the Federation, Starfleet and of course the Academy. The 'unies' being the many people filling the bar wearing the crimson uniform of the Academy.

"Maybe a last hoorah before the leave us in peace," I reply, shrugging my shoulders as I hear another voice, deeper than Jim's call my name.

"Ki-Ki!" Glancing over my shoulder, I see one of the regulars, David Wilson, making his way toward us.

"Hiya Davvy," I greet warmly, the wide grin on the brown-haired man's face causing me to smile softly at the man.

"You up for a game?" he asks, holding up a credit chip while motioning toward the area designated for the billard tables.

A smirk forms on my face as I pull out my own credit chip, winking at the chuckling Jim before following Davvy toward the billiard area. The brown-haired, grey-eyed man calls out to a waitress for a round of shot glasses and a bottle of Jameson. Being greeted by a few more regulars, Matthew being Davvy's older brother, I can't help but laugh at the antics while we made the terms of the game.

A crash causes me to look up from the black eight ball sinking into the corner pocket, my body straightening up from the pool table, and my eyes immediately landing on the sight of Jim fighting off four of the unies. Handing the cue stick to Matt as I catch sight of two more unies aiming to join the fight. Climbing onto the pool table, I leap over the heads of seated patrons and tackled the two men to the ground, breaking into a roll out and moving to my feet.

Positioning myself between the two men and the fight Jim was in, my body moves into a comfortable fighting stance. Their arrogance is shown in their eyes and I watch with a sense of satisfaction as the glints disappears from their eyes as I immediately catch their well aimed punches. With a fist caught in my hand, my leg lifts up in an arch as I turn swiftly, my foot colliding with the exposed mid-section of one of the men. Placing my foot on the ground, I shift my weight with practiced ease, and still using the momentum of my first kick, I follow through, lifting my other foot and slam it into the stomach of the second man.

Still using the same momentum, I drop down to the floor as my body turns, my extended leg connecting with the back of the first man's legs, his body toppling over. Using the opening as the falling body seems to slowly crash toward the ground, my right foot slams into his chest, forcing his body to fly into the opposing wall. Fingers digs into the hair on the back of my scalp, forcing me to my feet.

Without hesitation, I jab my elbow into the unprotected gut of the uni. In the process of turning to face the man, my hand grips a bottle of alcohol, before it connects with the side of the man's face. Feeling the grip release, I cock back my right arm, my fingers closing to form a fist before I let it fly.

A shrill whistle fills the bar, my fist stopping inches from his face. Releasing the man from my grip, I ignore as his body hits the ground as I make my way to Jim. Faintly hearing the man dressed in a solid black uniform, I move down to Jim's level as he rolls his body off of the table. Seeing him wince as I brush the blood from his bottom lip, I smile weakly at him in a silent apology, getting the same apologetic smile in return.

"Miss, I asked for everyone to leave," the man in black states, as if it mattered whether he did or did not.

Looking up at the man, his dark brown hair speckled with grey hairs, blue eyes not quite as beautiful as Jim's, but held a sense of superiority. Standing from Jim's side, I felt a calloused hand grip mine as I face the taller man.

"I'm not tryin' to sound disrespectful in any way, sir, but last time I checked, I'm not one of your students, nor am I inferior to ye' in any fuckin' way. An' I can definitely tell ye' that even if I was you're underling, I would never hesitate to undermine your authority when it came to the well being of my friend," I state, watching as the man seemed to not flinch from my blank gaze, but instead seemed to grown more curious.

"If you don't mind Miss..."

"Kyra McCloud," I infer as he trails off.

"Miss McCloud, I'd like to speak with your friend for a moment alone."

Glancing over at Jim, who currently sported two pieces of tissue in his nose, only to receive a blank stare. A barely perceptive nod causes me to sigh before I glance back at the man in black. Giving him a warning glance, I make my way toward the exit, handing the credit chip from my win to Max, telling him to give it to Marty for the damages. Climbing on my bike, I revved it loudly and did a peeling turn before lifting my leg and allowing the bike to fly down the dirt road.

I didn't bother going back to the apartment. The empty apartment isn't something I care for. Driving down the winding hills and rounded curves, I came to the field I claimed as mine. The tall grass and gentle breezes have always been calming. Climbing off my bike, I find a worn spot and lay down, the soft grass cushioning me as I gaze up at the stars.

Stars. Everytime I look up at them, I can't help but think about the obvious. 'What am I?' My hands lift from my side and I gaze at them, remembering the thirteen-year-old hands covered in blood. Even back then, it seemed like fighting came easily, the instinct to kill racing through my veins. It felt like something completely dormant released, taking over my body.

'At least I still have Jim.'

Jim. My JT. He never turned his back on me, even as I fought to keep everyone in a group alive. He always searched for food and I always stayed behind. I remember the looks upon the other children's faces, watching as I seemed to rip our attackers apart, with simple hunting knives and my bare hands.

Jim. He reacted differently. He seemed to just accept it as an instinct of survival. I'm glad I took care of the fighting in that time. Jim, while he can be a bit of a hard ass, I always felt that he didn't have the heart to be a killer, a murder. A monster. That's what their gazes screamed.

Even when we had been rescued, by Starfleet nonetheless, they kept as far away from me as they could. They never looked into my eyes. They feared me.

All except Jim. He never left my side. Even after the mess, when we were transported back to Earth. We stood there, both awaiting for the other to make their move. It seemed, back then, we were seeing which would be the first to sever the connection we had made on the planet. But Jim never moved. He stood there, even as his mother came forward, her brown eyes never even meeting the eyes of her fourteen-year-old son.

Remembering the urge to turn away, my own mother having died long ago, I wanted to leave the sight of Jim having the one thing I didn't. A family. The moment I moved to walk away, I was stopped by a firm, but gentle, hand gripping my wrist.

Stay with me.

The words he never said, but it was obvious in his blue eyes. He didn't want me to be alone.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The voice caused me to look up, my eyes meeting Jim's once more.

* * *

_Silver-violet eyes glance up at me as the words leave my lips. I knew the moment I left the bar, Pike's words ringing in my ears, I needed to find my best friend. Her thick black hair haloed around her head as her hands drop to the grass, moving to rest behind her head. She's unlike anyone I've ever come across. Her pale skin, white enough to deem her dead, but her soulful silver-violet eyes always intrigued me._

_Her blank gaze often has people stuttering over their words, or avoiding her gaze all-together, but no one ever bothered to speak to her, with the exception of the regulars at Marty's. Her intelligence seemed to be more on a philosophical level, than just book smarts. The endless torment and unyielding pain behind her blank gaze could always be known if people were willing to get past her calm, Irish-accented voice._

_Sitting down beside her, I glance up at the stars, the silence between us calm and content as always. It's something I've always cherished. Next to unyeilding loyalty, she never pushed for answers to unasked questions. She never made the first move to a conversation, only because she always seemed to be conversing with her own mind half the time. Most find her ability to hold inward conversations with herself teetering on the edge of insanity, but I find it endearing._

_"He dared me to best my father."_

_My father. I've always been seen in my father's shadow. I'm always referred to George Kirk's son, never just Jim Kirk. I've hated it, even though I admire my father for the sacrifice he made. Glancing at my silent companion, I smile inwardly. Kyra never saw me as anyone other than myself and it was something I cherished as well. She saw me as my own person, my own strengths, my own faults._

_"He wants me to join Starfleet. He says my leaping-without-looking outlook in life is something Starfleet needs."_

_"You want to take the challenge don't ye'?" she questions._

_There's no accusation. There's no sense of betrayal. It's said with such obvious statement that I feel like she can read my mind. Of course, she can't, but sometimes she knows me too well, better than myself half the time._

_"He said the shuttle leaves at 0800 tomorrow. I...I want to do it, but..." I glance over at her once more, but her gaze never leaves the star-filled sky, "I don't want to leave you behind."_

_"JT," I inwardly shiver at the use of my nickname, the words coated by her accent, "Ye' never have to fear leavin' me behind. I'll always be behind ye' every step of the way. I'm not going to push ye' to do somethin' ye' don't want to do, but the decision is your own to make. Just, do me one thing."_

_"Anything," I reply automatically._

_She finally looks up at me, her silver-violet eyes calm as always, "Never let anyone compare ye' to your father. I never met the man, but I doubt he would ever look down on ya' and see ye' as a failure." Her words cause my chest to tighten, "Ye' have never been a failure to me."_

_Before I can stop myself, I pull her from the grass and yank her into my chest. Wrapping my arms around her petite body, I still marvel at the idea that someone so tiny can be as deadly as she is. Never did I think it would come down to me leaving her behind, but Pike was right. I don't want to stay here, the memories of neglect around every corner._

_Kissing the top of her head, I pull back and gaze down at her softly somber face. Tracing a thumb over her cheek, where most girls would already have tear streaks, I grace her with one of my smiles. I watch as her somber face settles back to calm, her silver-violet eyes brightening with a hidden smile. She always told me my smiles make her feel as though everything will work out._

_"Just wait, you'll know me as Captain James Tiberius Kirk," I whispered._

_"No I won't," she replies, her lips quirking in a small smirk, "Ye will always be my JT."_

_'My JT' Ownership. Possession. I smile softly once more at the woman before me. I know that she doesn't see me as some object to claim as her own, but the name itself is her's to own, and no one elses. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, I take a step back, pulling my hands away from her waist._

_"You'll always be my first, Kam," I state._

_She smiles, "You'll always be my last, JT."_

_Climbing onto my own bike, I speed down the dirt road, fighting the urge to turn back. If I turn back to her, I know I won't leave. I've never been without her and this is the first adventure I'll be going on that will take me away from the only person worthy of my devotion._

_Pulling up to the shipyard in Riverside, I climb off the bike, shutting it down as I yank the key out. Tossing them to a man, who made some off handed comment, I walked up the steps before Pike._

_"Four years? I'll do it in three," I say, my words causing him to smirk as I move into the shuttle._

I step forward, glancing at the man from last night, who seems surprised by my appearance, "Miss McCloud, I wasn't aware you were enlisting."

"I wasn't goin' to, but where ever he goes, I go to," I state, realizing he must have noticed my agitation at the idea of being a part of Starfleet.

"Your sense of loyalty is remarkable, Miss McCloud," he held out his hand, "My name is Captain Christopher Pike. Welcome to Starfleet, Miss McCloud."

Shaking his hand, I step aboard the shuttle instantly catching sight of Jim taking a flask from a dark haired man. I can tell he is introducing himself to the man, as he sips from the flask, handing it back.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy," the gruff man said, his voice coated in a Southern-American accent.

"McCloud," I state, extending my hand from the seat I had taken across from them, watching as Jim looks up in shock, McCoy eyeing me with a strange look, "Kyra McCloud. It's nice to meet ye', McCoy."

"Kam, what are you doing here?" Jim asked, his eyes lighting up with confusion.

I allow a soft smile to form on my lips, "I told ye' I'd be behind ye' every step of the way."

My favorite wide grin breaks across Jim's face as the shuttle begins to take off, McCoy's face turning as pale as mine. I smirk as Jim lets out a chuckle, earning him a glare from McCoy.

Looks like everything is going to change.


	3. 02 Academy Years: Ambitious Memories

**Chapter Two- Academy Years: Ambitious Memories  
**

Sitting across from Captain Christopher Pike, I watch silently as he shifted through the papers on the desk before him. Only having been at the Academy for a week, I find that I am uncomfortable in the notion that I have to, not only dress in red, but in a skirt as well. Basic orientation filled up the entire first week of courses, but now I sit before Pike for some type of assessment test.

Only problem, I don't know how to respond to any questions he might ask.

"Your name is Kyra Amethyst McCloud, age twenty-one, and you have had some frequent run in with local law enforcement," Pike states as he summarizes my record. "So, tell me, Cadet McCloud, what are your strengths?"

Strengths? The fact that I can kill someone with my bare hands and not even bat an eyelash, or flinch from the exposed blood. The fact that my mind doesn't register the need to improve my living standards, but only rely on the basics that helps with my survival. I live, only to survive.

"I'm not sure what ye' mean, Captain," I reply, feeling the confusion that fills me as I try to come up with an answer suitable for the question.

"What do you succeed at?" he replies, glancing at me in slight curiosity.

"I can retain information. I can tell ye' that ye' smell like fresh spring water and smoke. I can hear the other students outside that door, pacing as they await for the assessment test. I'm...good at fighting."

The curiosity grew in his eyes and I inwardly sigh as he laces his fingers together, leaning forward, "From what I saw, and from what Cadet Kirk has stated, you are more than good." I shrug, hoping he'd drop the question and move onto the next, "What is your one weakness? Something that may hinder you from being at your best performance."

Beautiful blue eyes flash before my eyes, and before I can stop myself, I whisper, "JT," an eyebrow quirks in response, "Jim. Not in a bad way. It's just...if I ever find out that something happens to him, I'd completely lose all sense of reality. He's been by my side for many years and he's never treated me as though I'm some...inhuman fighting machine."

A small smile forms on Pike's lips, his light blue eyes lighting up slightly, "Cadet Kirk speaks highly of you. Strange, he says you're his biggest weakness as well."

I nod, looking down at my once blood-stained hands, "While Jim an' I have obvious difference in personalities, we seem to work as the foundation for each other. He makes me feel more alive, more human than I really am, an' from what he tells me, I am the one person who keeps him grounded and level-headed."

"So, you're saying you're not human," I nod in response, "Then what are you exactly? I don't think I've ever come across someone of your caliber."

I bite back the pain, "I don't know, sir." Another quirked eyebrow forms on the older man's face, "I was seven when my mother died, an' we lived in Ireland, hence the accent. I've never known anythin' 'bout my father, besides the fact that his advances toward my mother were not welcomed." His eyes widen in shock, but I didn't stop, "I went through many foster families before I ran away when I was eleven. I was searching for a place to belong, where I wasn't the outcast, but...it never worked out. Not until I met Jim. While we both knew I'm not completely human, he didn't treat me any different."

"You have qualities of a Hunter," he states, glancing up at me, "Hunters are used in special Black Ops missions to track down and take out any threats to the Federation."

"Does this mean I am done 'ere, sir?"

"Before you go, may I ask, if you ever have a chance to find out who, or what, you are. How would you choose between that, and Cadet Kirk?" I tense at the question, and from the minute flinch in the older man's eyes, I knew my calm gaze darkened significantly. "You said a week ago, where he goes, you go. Would you give up the opportunity to find your own answers in life for him?"

Looking down at my hands, my once restful hands now clenching into fists, clenching the red fabric of the skirt. Would I leave Jim for my own selfish gain? After everything he's done for me? Would he let me go? Would he expect me to let the chance pass, or would he encourage me as I have him for so long?

My hands released my skirt and I look up at the Captain, "I believe, Captain, if that were to come in effect, that is a decision Jim Kirk is going to end up making for me. While I want nothing more than to find answers to my questions, Jim is the only important person in my life. I cannot be expected to leave without the knowledge that he will be alright without me."

"Again, your loyalty is admirable," Captain Pike states as he stands from the desk, extending his hand, much like when I stepped aboard the shuttle to this place.

Shaking his hand, I allow a soft smile form on my lips, "Because of Jim, I've come to understand the point of loyalty and trust. If anything, I am thankful for him, because he gave me the ability to become more than the empty shell I would've become."

Dismissing me respectfully, I exit the room, hearing Pike call upon the next Academy student pending the assessment. Grabbing my satchel, I make my way down the hall, ignoring the curious glances and the glares from other students. Figures, even in a place where human-alien relationships are unified, I am still outcasted by others.

Stepping outside of the Academy building, I find a secluded spot beneath a tree and sit down. Laying back on the lush green grass, I peer up at the light white wisps of clouds decorating the clear blue San Fransisco skies. Reaching into my satchel, I pull a cigarette out of the pack and light it, feeling the addictive chemicals relax my nerves.

Staring back at the sky, I blow a stream of grey smoke into the air, thoughts of the moment I had known Jim had been different from any other human I've ever come across.

* * *

**"Run!" his voice had yelled out, his fourteen-year-old face twisted in hidden torment as he shoved the older teens forward.**

**I was sick of the running. That's all we did. The hunger that raged in our stomachs, our bodies slowly turning against us as we raced through the rugged terrain. Blood filled the air after a phaser shot sounded past my ear, my eyes catching sight of the blonde-haired boy's body stumbling, his hand moving to clench his shoulder.**

**My hunger dissolved to unexplainable rage. Heat, hotter than the glaring sun above us, seemed to fill my veins like molten magma, running beneath the surface of my skin. My eyes watched as one of the older kids moved to support him as the ran and in that instant, I stopped.**

**No shot was fired, but I heard their footsteps fall silent behind me. Turning, I face them with the only defense I knew I owned. My unfaltering, blank gaze. My exotic and unique eyes often caused people to fear. I'm unknown, and everyone, no matter what race, feared the unknown.**

**"What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" I heard a voice hiss out.**

**I glanced over my shoulder at the wounded blonde, his beautiful blue eyes reflecting, not only pain, but the sudden need to protect. He reminded me of a lion, their protectiveness over their den. His concern for my well-being was something I've never come across before, so I allow my gaze to soften.**

**"Go. I'll be alright," I stated calmly, my gaze pulled back to the men before us as a blinding pain pierced my shoulder.**

**A throwing knife, embedded into my shoulder. Ignoring the blonde kid's screams, I yank the knife from my shoulder, the scent of my own blood wafting through the air. My blood burned through my veins and as I looked up, I'm not sure what it was about my gaze that made the older, more experienced, men before me each take a step back out of fear.**

**I hummed with delight as their fear filled the air, mixing with the scent of my blood, my body rushing toward them. No one seemed to know how to react until I lept over two men, aiming for the squad leader. The red-stained blade burrowed into the exposed clavical of the man, his tainted blood caused my stomach to clench in disgust.**

**Barely anything seemed to register as I moved with an ease I never knew I had. My hands seemed to use the blade as an extension of the body, slicing into the exposed areas of their bodies like a hot poker probing a cone of ice cream.**

**The wind picked up, my gaze glaring down at the cooling corpses at my feet. My fingers wouldn't drop the knife in my hand as I turned, the wide, fearful gazes of the other refugees staring at me unabashed by their discomfort. Without a word, I shoved my way past them and toward the stream.**

**Kneeling down, I finally released the knife at my side, my gaze turning to look upon the crimson substance staining my pale hands. Looking into the water, I felt curious, gently touching my reflection as I gaze into the eyes that place fear into so many hearts. But, something wasn't right. There was too much silver, more so than the dark purple that contained my irises.**

**If I was an animal, I swear my ears would've twitched as I heard the faint sound of a hesitant footstep behind me. Whirling around, my hand clenching the once released knife, I came face-to-face with a familiar pair of beautiful, soulful blue eyes. Such an eye color sought by so many humans to have, yet I am graced to look upon such an open pair of blue. Unashamed by the emotions that fill them, no sense of emotional blocking.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked, not moving to approach me, but I realized it wasn't from fear, but from not wanting to bother me.**

**Dropping my arm to my side, I turn back to the stream, my gaze once again turning to the blood-stained hands in my lap, "I...I just killed five, well-trained soldiers like they were nothing. The worst..." I don't know why I did it, "I enjoyed it. Watchin' the light leave their eyes, knowin' that I can take away what they take for granted. I can take their lives, just like they have damned so many others to do."**

**A silence fell over us at that moment, but I heard him take another step toward me, "Thank you." My shoulders tense at the foreign words, "You...you always seem in complete control. We've been on the run for a week and you've hardly said a single word, always silent but always keeping an eye over everyone. I don't even know if you've slept. But, I watched it happen. You just seemed to flash with a sudden anger. When I got hit, it's like you snapped."**

**I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat, "You're the one thing keeping everyone together and alive. I...I wanted them to die for hurting ye' an' I don't even know why."**

**"Well, whether or not you know why you did it; thank you. Can I ask you something?" I make no comment, but it seems he took that as a go ahead, "Can you teach me some of those moves?" I tensed at the question, "You won't always be around, and if I'm going to help keep everyone alive, I need to know what to do."**

**"No," I whisper, my red hands clenching tightly, the scent of rejection filling the air, "I won't need to teach ye', because I am not leavin' your side."**

**"Why?"

* * *

**

"Smoking is gonna kill ya' one day," a gruff, slightly familiar voice says, pulling me from my memories.

Pulling my gaze from the sky to the dark-haired, brown-eyed doctor, I nod in greeting, "Dr. McCoy."

"Please, call me Leonard, or if ya' like, you can call me Bones. Apparently it's the only name Jim will call me," McCoy states as he sits beside me.

Smirking, I glance back at the sky, "Jim has that habit."

"Quite the curious kid, he is. Does he always ask so many damn questions?" Leonard asked.

A giggle leaves my throat, seemingly surprising the older man, "Sometimes, he will continue askin' til he gets the answers."

"Answers he wants? Or answers he needs to hear?"

I quirk an eyebrow in Leonard's direction, giving him a look, "What do ye' think? He'll keep askin' questions til he gets what he wants, an' half the time, the answers he gets isn't what he's expecting."

Leo- Bones let out a laugh that filled my ears with a sensation that has hardly ever been around me. I've never met another human, besides Jim and Davvy, who finds my comments amusing, even though I lack a sarcastic, or even when I lack a teasing, tone of voice. Something inside me whispers that Bones is much like Jim.

Different.

* * *

_Laughter leaves my lips as I part from one of my classmates, my gaze moving along the many other Academy students littering the grounds of the Academy. I didn't think I'd feel this way about joining the Academy and I'm glad I'm not forced to do it alone. Kyra. I haven't seen the exotic woman since dinner last night, she frequently skips breakfast to do whatever it is that she does after waking up._

_My gaze lands on a familiar doctor, the older dark haired man laughing as a petite, red-clad woman laid down, a cigarette between her lips. Her full ruby lips pulling a drag from the cigarette before pursing together, a silver-grey stream leaving her lips. Despite her blank gaze, I can tell even from my distance that a small smile twitched the side of her lips._

_She's everything I can never be. So in control over herself. Her arrogance held in her silence, where mine is well-known for I voice it easily. Her exotic looks attracts admires of both genders and it's no secret to me that she is beautiful. Her skin, pale, almost translucent and her tiny frame causes most admirers to see her as weak._

_I smirk, remembering all the times she has sent men twice her size to the hospital due to their unwanted advances. Of course, I know of all the scars that cover her body, the only visible one resting on the corner of her left eye, just above her temple. Memories of that scar fills my mind as I recall our final moments on Taurus IV. The moment I knew I would never leave her side.

* * *

_

_**'Unlike myself, your soul is as pure as your hands. Untainted by the blood or death of another.'**_

_**Her words rang through my head as we sat in a cell, my gaze stared at the silent ebony-haired girl, who sat cross-legged, her back straightened against the wall. The other kids, those who weren't killed, sat beside me, none of them wanting to approach her. She saved our lives and yet they fear her.**_

_**Silver-violet flickered in the darkness and I realized her eyes had opened, her head turning toward the door of the cell. It wasn't much longer before the door opened and men entered the cell, dragging each of us to our feet. The girl, shot the two men before her a glare before moving gracefully to her feet. I'm surprised, we hardly eaten in a month and I've only seen her eat small portions, giving the rest to the others. It should be impossible for her to move with such mobility.**_

_**"It's time for your executions," a man sneered, pushing each of us forward.**_

_**"Touch me again, an' I'll break your neck," a thick Irish-accented voice stated plainly, the monotonous tone in the voice causing the other kids around me to shiver.**_

_**We stood before Governor Kodos, his menacing gaze peered down at us as we were forced to line up. Glaring at the man above us, who spoke to us, telling us that we were to make a decision on who would be the first. Movement out of the corner of my eye caused me to glance over, the silver-violet eyed girl having stepped forward.**_

_**"Ah yes, the little half-breed," Kodos sneered, obviously disgusted at the thought of someone not completely human standing before him.**_

_**I watched as he jerked his head, the same man from before roughly grabbing her by her upper arm. Her silver-violet eyes seemed to flash dangerously as the man shoved her up the steps toward the noose hanging from the death contraption. I struggled against the men holding me as the rope was tightened around her neck and I felt myself freeze as her gaze met mine.**_

_**I don't know what it was, but something in her eyes softened as they looked upon me. Why? Confusion filled me as a minute smirk formed on her lips, her right eye closing quickly in a human fashion of a wink. I didn't stop struggling as the floor beneath her disappeared, her body dropping before coming to a sudden stop.**_

_**Something burned at the back of my eyes as I struggled against the men holding me down. No. I didn't want to believe it. Not her. She saved my life. She saved all of us. I don't even know her name.**_

_**The rope released from the top of the contraption and her limp body crashed to the rock based ground with an unforgiving thud. I knew I was screaming as I felt the same man grab my arm. I knew I had fought against his hold, wanting to just break him the way he broke her.**_

_**The rough rope closed around my throat and I closed my eyes. Not out of fear, but because I didn't want to see the fear in the eyes of the others. Why? Why did no one come to our aid? Surely after a month of chaos someone, the Federation even for God's sake, heard about this mess.**_

_**A cry of agony sounded, causing my eyes to snap open as I glance behind me. She was alive! How the hell? I stared wide-eyed at the girl, who should be dead by all sense of reason, as she stood, her hand gripping the man's throat tightly.**_

_**A sickening crack sounded as she repositioned her hand quickly to grip the man's jaw and with a sudden twist the body fell limp at her feet. Kodos stood, demanding an explanation, to which the girl smirked in a cruel fashion. Her blank gaze hazed over to a sadistic steel gaze we witnessed the day I had been shot.**_

_**Her fist raised in the air before slamming into her own diaphragm, forcing a cough from her. Something metallic slipped past her coughing fit before a small, metal pipe hit the ground. Her smirk never fell as she straightened her back, her gaze turning on Kodos.**_

_**"I told 'im if he touched me, I'd break 'is neck, an' I happen to be a girl of my word," she stated, her tone hardened around the taunting words.**_

_**Kodos issued the other men to dispose of her and I watched as the men rushed past the rest of us and toward the girl. Once again, I'm left breathless as the girl moved with such ease that shouldn't be known by a thirteen-year-old. A sickening crack filled the air and I watched in horror as her body flew back after one of the men were able to get in a good hit.**_

_**My own rage filled me, but then they came. The Federation broke through the compound doors. I still paid no mind to the men rushing past us as I kept my gaze on the girl who pushed herself from the ground. A trail of blood seeped down her cheek from an open break in her skin, the wound in the shape of a crescent moon. The man must have been wearing a ring of some kind.**_

_**Being led outside, as if everything had been planned, a loud crackle sounded as the heavens above us opened up and poured down. I watched silently as some of the kids danced in triumph, others huddling to get out of the rain.**_

_**"Is this everyone?" a gruff voice asked and I glanced around.**_

_**She was missing. The information caused me to look around once more to find her standing off to the side, her face tilted toward the sky, eyes shut calmly. The dirt, grime and blood seemed to bleed down her entire body, and she made no move to approach us.**_

_**"Sir, there's one more. I'll go get her."**_

_**Rushing over to her, I paused a foot from her, "Hey," her eyes slid open, the hardened steel gaze having disappeared, "Come on. We can get off this hell hole."**_

_**"I have no where to go," she stated and I couldn't help but feel the sorrow her face didn't show.**_

_**I don't know why, but I grabbed her hand, watching as her eyes widened a bit, "Come with me. You said you weren't leaving my side. I thought you were a girl of your word."**_

_**Her gaze softened once again before shifting back to its blankness, "Alright."**_

_**"I never did get your name," I stated as I pulled her toward the shuttle crafts.**_

_**"Kyra McCloud," she replied.**_

_**I grinned widely, "James Tiberius Kirk, but everyone calls me Jim."**_

_**"I am not like others," she states as I pull her aboard the craft, gently pushing her into a seat away from the others.**_

_**"So...call me something else."**_

_**Her eyes softened again, "JT."**_

_**"Hey," I shoved her shoulder playfully, "That's not fair. I don't even know your middle name."**_

_**"Amethyst."**_

_**Putting her initials together I grinned widely, "Kam it is."**_

_**Her soft smile was enough for me to know she didn't mind the nickname.

* * *

**_

_I snap out of the memory, seeing the two still sitting under the tree. Approaching the two, I can't help but smile as I realize Bones has taken a slight interest in Kyra as well. The sight makes me feel pride, for I never thought Kyra would come this far in human relations._

_"Hey Bones, Kam," I eye the freshly lit cigarette between the woman's lips, "Didn't he tell you those aren't good for you?"_

_A quirked eyebrow was the only response I receive from her before Bones chuckles, shaking his head. I grin widely as I take a seat alongside my two friends. Life sure as hell can't get any better._


	4. 03 Academy Years: Quick Reputations

**Chapter Three- Academy Years: Quick Reputations**

Staring at the clear, computerized screen of my PADD, I read over the deep purple words and I think I've felt something I haven't felt in many years. Disbelief. I know I'm good, but I've only been in this class for a week. Looking up at the instructor, I fight the urge to shoot the man a glare as he stares at me with a curious gaze. I hate curiosity. Nothing comes of it except a bad headache and unanswered questions.

"You're transferring me to another class?" I question dully, staring back down at my PADD.

The instructor motions to the room around him, the other classmates staring at me with a mixture of admiration and jealousy. Humans and their petty emotions. It makes me sick how easily humans can be read.

"You've bested everything Basic Combat can teach you. Even in your assessment, you showed signs of being adaptable, but this whole course is spanned out through an entire semester. I have moved you to Advanced Combat. I fear that keeping you in this class may lead you to boredom," the man reasons, causing me to look up once more from my PADD.

Nodding, I gather my bag from the door and while reading the new information on the PADD, I make my way down the halls of the Academy. Strange. I've been here two weeks and I feel as though I may already be alienating myself from everyone around me. Finding the room, I enter, immediately seeing an older man dressed in training clothes showing human pressure points along the body of one of the students.

"May I help you, Cadet?" the instructor questions, his body language shifting from relaxed to an annoyed stance.

Instructor Wallace seems to be a bit of an ass. Looking over him and the other students, I realize I'm the only female in the room. Great, just what I need. Some arrogant, chauvinistic ass is the instructor of my class.

"Cadet McCloud," I reply calmly, ignoring the sudden interested looks from the men in the room, "Instructor Klacey placed an order of transfer to this class."

"Tell me, Cadet, what experience do you have in combat?"

Besides finding it easy to target a weakness and exposing it until the person is dead at my feet? "Nothing sir. I've never had formal training in combat, but Instructor Klacey says that I have already shown signs of completing the course in a very short time frame. He requested the transfer so I won't grow bored with the assignments."

"A cadet- with no training, is placed in my class- for Advanced Combat, and they expect me to believe that you- who has no training, is to succeed?" Wallace sneers, earning some chuckles from my fellow peers.

They really do know how to pick them here, don't they? "With all due respect, sir, I believe it is the instructor's job to help every student succeed, no matter the circumstance."

Wallace's stance shifts from arrogant to irritated in a very short time span, causing me to inwardly smirk. Humans are too easy to mess with. My gaze moves over the snickering students and I find one lone student, who seems only interested. Orient decent I'm sure, Japanese I think. He seems to be different than the others, his surrounding aura just screams silent confidence.

My assessment of the strange Japanese man is cut off as my senses scream at me to move, my back bending almost immediately. The sound of something cutting through air fills my ears as a fist passes through the open air where my head once settled. Instinct forces me to side step out of the way, my body turning with the movement before settling back into a defensive stance, my eyes fixated on Wallace. His body shifts to a fighting stance of his own and I tense slightly at the audience watching eagerly.

I carefully dip back once more, the palms of my hands deflecting a kick before I side step out of the way of a well aimed punch. Bending back, I pull my feet over my head as my hands touch the floor, successfully dodging the oncoming blows. Flipping, twisting and deflecting, I notice his aggravation growing, but a pattern starts to show the longer I keep going.

Round house. Follow through. Jab mid-section. Twist. Punch. Kick. Knee. Punch. Round house. Follow through.

Do humans know they do this? They gain a pattern of attack and stick with it. The only person I've seen mix it up in a fight is Jim, and that's because his personality is engraved into his fighting style. Brash, head-strong and unpredictable.

Deflecting a kick with my knee, I cock my left arm back and let it fly. There was no surprise when he catches the punch, but I seem to catch him off guard as I turn inward, underneath my extended arm. Twisting, I reach up and grip him with my other hand, using my foot to kick at the back of his right leg. Feeling his balance falter, I use very little strength to pull him into a simple Judo-style toss, his back hitting the mat. Feeling him release me, I back hand-spring away from him before settling into another stance, watching the anger appear on his face as he stands, brushing off his training uniform.

Like I said, humans are too easy.

* * *

_I flash the pretty brunette before me a wolfish grin as I make my way down the hall. If there is one thing I learned at the Academy, it is that they have a wide selection of very beautiful women. And I do love my women. The pretty brunette in front of me has a pair of stellar deep brown eyes that I'm sure would look great hazed over with that lustful glint I love seeing in a woman's eyes. She is thin, her height allowing her to stand just a head under my height._

_"Seriously? You've never had training before and yet you took out Wallace like he was nothing," a voice comments as I pass by a door that just opens._

_"I swear, I've never had any sort of combat trainin' before," My body freezes at the familiar voice, the woman underneath my arm looking up at me in confusion, "An' Wallace shouldn't be teachin' the class if he can't follow the basic rule of never underestimatin' your opponent."_

_Glancing over my shoulder, my gaze falls on a familiar petite woman making her way out of one of the training rooms. Her thick black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, silver-violet eyes staring at the Japanese guy beside her. A familiar glint causes me to inwardly growl. She's interested. Over some random guy in a fighting class?_

_"Tch, what a little freak," I glance down at the woman under my arm, who stared at Kyra as well, "I've heard from my friend Raze that Cadet McCloud bested Instructor Klacey in the Basic Combat assessment test."_

_"You shouldn't talk about people like that," I state almost instantly, jumping to Kyra's defense, "Kam is amazingly adaptable when it comes to fighting. I'm not surprised she bested a teacher for Basic."_

_"From what Hikaru is saying, it sounds like she bested Wallace too, and he never accepts female cadets into his course," she whispers, ignoring my warning._

_"Oi, keep talkin' 'bout me like I can't hear ye' an' ye' will be the next one I best," a thick, Irish-accented voice threatens in a bored tone, causing the woman under my arm to tense._

_"I can't help I speak the truth," she sneers back at Kyra, who remains unaffected, causing the Japanese-kid beside her to snicker._

_The Japanese-guy glances over at Kyra, "Hey, you said you've never been trained in fighting. Do you want to go hit the gym and I can give you some pointers? I know our course schedule has a wide variety of fighting style to learn and I can help you out if you want."_

_'Did he just ask Kam out? Who the hell does this fu-'_

_"I'd appreciate that, Hikaru. Maybe I can help ye' on your hand-to-hand."_

_My arm drops from the woman beside me and I know I'm staring at the pair in shock. Kyra HATES Humans. Why is she playing friends with one? Since when does she date? She's never dated anyone before. For all I know she's still a vi-_

_"Hiya, JT," Kyra greets softly, her exotic eyes softening as they always do when I'm around._

_That alone makes me feel like a million credit chips, "Hey Kam, what's this about you beating up your instructors?"_

_Kyra shrugs and if she were human and capable of displaying emotions, I would have no doubt she'd be forcing an innocent look on her face, "Have no idea what 'nyone's talkin' 'bout. Apparently Instructor Wallace doesn't like bein' shown up at all, much less a student- an' a female one at that."_

_I chuckle slightly at her words, watching as Kyra's gaze falls onto the girl beside me, "Oh, Kam, this is Delna. Delna, this is Kyra and...um.."_

_Kyra motions to the Japanese man beside her, "This is Hikaru. He's the only student in the Advanced Combat class that is worth talking to. Hikaru, this is my friend, Jim."_

_Hikaru nods respectfully, glancing back at Kyra with that look that annoys me. Interest. I feel myself seeth at the sight of Hikaru's gaze moving over Kyra, who seems to be staring blankly at Delna. Looking over Kyra myself, I try to find out what caught Hikaru's interest. Sure, Kyra's petite form gives her a seductively curvy body. My gaze moves over Kyra's curves, the black training clothes clashing with her flawless pale skin. Her cold beauty is something most find intimidating, so what is it about her that has Hikaru staring at her so much._

_"Hey, McCloud," Kyra's silver-violet eyes turn toward the Japanese man, "How about we meet up tomorrow? I have a free block around 0930."_

_Kyra's blank gaze looks Hikaru over before she gives him a nod, "That would be greatly appreciated, Hikaru."_

_"Awesome. It was nice meeting you, Jim," Hikaru states before waving nonchalantly, walking away from us._

_Kyra's gaze lands on Delna, who shoots the bored-looking woman a glare, "JT, I'll see ye' later. I have Strategy and Logistics next."_

_Pilot courses? Kyra hates flying. Although she is one hell of a driver. I flash her a wide grin, receiving the softened gaze I enjoy seeing, before the woman turns and walks off. Throwing an arm around Delna, I stare down at the brown eyes, wondering where all of the previous attraction disappeared to.

* * *

_

"Hey, you're early," a familiar, Californian-accented voice greets, causing me to look up from my push ups.

Hikaru grins at me as I push myself up and into a seated position, my legs crossing each other, "Good mornin', Hikaru."

My morning took off after that. Hikaru ran through some subjects Advanced Combat goes through. All forms of Martial Arts: Kendo, Tai Chi, Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, Tae Kwan Do, and soon our training moves into more Modern Fighting Styles: Kick-Boxing, Street Fighting, Wrestling.

I catch the saber that flies through the air, my gaze moving along the long, thin silver blade, the blunted tip keeping any sort of wound from being inflicted. Although a simple stabbing in the eyes would definitely make for a killing blow.

"Fencing?"

A smirk is my only reply as his blade swipes through the air, my own blade moving to deflect the blow out of instinct alone. I flick my wrist around, bringing our blades apart from each other, my eyes focusing on Hikaru's movements. Moving into a defensive fighting style, I watch his movements, appreciation filling me as his movements seem more graceful and at ease than forceful. It's like watching someone dance.

I'm not sure how long it lasts as Hikaru and I dance around each other, our blows either glancing off of each other or always being deflected. He's good, that's for sure. He seems to realize I catch onto patterns quickly and I find excitement flow through my veins as he continues to change up his routine. A faint ringing sound fills the air between us, our blades locking together as we stand closer than I like.

"Damn, that's my alarm for my next class. Maybe we can pick this up some other time?" he requests, his brown eyes flickering with a sense of hope.

"No thanks," I reply, watching the hope disappear, "I'd prefer if we make this a weekly thing." His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "I like workin' out in the mornin' before classes. Ye' have an interestin' fightin' style an' I'd like to continue this meetin'."

"So, Tuesdays at 0930 every week?" he questions, to which I nod in agreement. A wide grin forms on his face, "You know, Kyra, you remind me of my little sister. She is a stickler for keeping to a schedule."

"Havin' someone like Jim gives ye' a reason to keep a schedule. Call me Ki-Ki," I reply, holding my hand out.

Shaking my hand, his grin softens to a warm smile, "Call me Ru-Chan. Yamina, my sister, calls me that all the time."

Ru-Chan? Humans and their languages. Is it so difficult to stick with one language to encompass an entire race? I watch as Hikaru exits the training room before gathering my things. He is definitely a strange human, but something tells me he'll make something of himself.

"Hello, Ki-Ki," I glance over my shoulder after exiting the training room, my gaze landing on Bones.

"Hiya, Leon," I greet softly as the older man falls into step beside me, "Ye' headin' to a class?"

"Nope, just leaving one. Jim tells me you joined Wallace's Advanced Combat class. I hear he's a bit of a pain in the ass," McCoy says, shifting the weight of his bag as we pass whispering Academy females, who giggle, their eyes on us.

Glaring at the two, I respond, "Aye, he is definitely an ass, but I find it rather intriguing."

"You are one strange woman, Kyra McCloud," McCoy says, chuckling as we turn down a hall, our paths coming to a break in our way.

'Ye' have no idea, Leon,' I think as we bid each other good bye and took our respective ways down the halls. 'Ye' have absolutely no idea.'

* * *

_"Sounds like a plan, gorgeous," I say as I brush a strand of hair from Delna's face, tucking it behind her ear._

_I smirk as her face breaks into a red flush. Women, so easily wooed, it's no wonder why they're seen as the weaker gender. I know Kyra would never blush so deeply, shit, I'm not even sure she knows how. Shaking my head of the thoughts, I place a kiss on the corner of her lips before turning and walking off._

_"Smooth move, JT," a familiar voice comments with boredom, my gaze falling on Kyra, who stares at Delna. "I wonder how long it will take for her to realize she's standin' in the middle of the hall with a dumb look on her face."_

_"Jealous beautiful? You know you're the only woman out there for me, and if I can't have you, I'll just have to search the universe for someone who comes close enough to the real thing," I shoot back, flashing her the same grin I gave Delna._

_A chuckle leaves my lips at the pointedly blank look I receive from my friend, "Ye' know what? Ye' happen to be one of the most annoyin' people in this entire universe. I'm sure ye will find someone to your standards."_

_A real laugh rumbles from my chest. No matter how many times we argue and banter like this, she is so quick to throw back a comment that most people don't know what hits them. Her silver-violet eyes flickers with a softening glint, but it disappears as she turns to walk away._

_"Hey! Where are you going?" I ask, ignoring the looks of my fellow classmates as Kyra doesn't even bother stopping to reply._

_"Studying. I suggest ye' do the same, Jim."_

_Studying? Glancing over at Delna, I smirk. I'd rather study some anatomy. Winking at Delna, I make my way down the hall, looking forward to the woman I'm going to be sharing company with Friday night.

* * *

_

Two months has passed since I started Wallace's Advanced Combat class and Wallace still likes to give me a harder time than others. He seems to dislike the idea of me besting most of his students. The only student that is even willing to pair up in a spar with me is Hikaru, and I still find him intriguing, his fighting style always changing up.

Through my training sessions with Hikaru, I find myself growing a slight attachment toward the Japanese man. He's always smiling, even in the midst of combat, and he talks often about his family. He has told me, on many occasions, that I remind him constantly of his little sister, who looks almost exactly like him.

As it is Friday night, I find myself sitting at a local bar, my gaze moving to the clock behind the bar. He's late. This is something I'm slowly growing accustomed to. Some nights, he doesn't even show. apologizing the next day.

"Ditchin' you again, Ki-Ki?" a cultured Southern-American voice interrupts my thoughts as I knock back another shot.

"Leon," I greet, toasting him silently with my next shot, "What are ye' doin' here in a place like this?"

A shrug is my only reply as McCoy takes the empty stool beside me, "You still show up every week, even when he isn't consistent?"

"It's always been tradition to celebrate the end of the week together. Ever since he's come to the Academy he's been changin'," I reply, not bothering to glance at the man beside me, "Aye, he's always been a Ladies Man, but he never allowed it to get out of hand so much so that he gains a bad reputation with it."

"And I take it, he's never broken plans with you before either?" McCoy asks as the bartender places a glass of scotch in front of him.

Shaking my head, I knock back another shot, having already lost count a long time ago, "I know he want to escape his father's shadow, but he's goin' 'bout it the wrong way."

A familiar inebriated laugh causes both of us to look up and turn in our seats, and sure enough, Jim is seated in one of the booths. Something twists in my gut as my gaze falls on the blonde woman hanging on him, her lips whispering something unheard to everyone but Jim. The painful sensation in my stomach intensifies as Jim dips down and catches the woman's lips with his own, their public display of affection gaining many cat calls from their surrounding audience.

Snatching the bottle of Jack Daniels from the bartender, I stand from my seat, knocking back my last shot. Slamming the shot glass onto the bar, I ignore the shattering sound that fills the air, mixing with the scent of blood. McCoy jumps up from his place next to me and I hand the bartender a credit chip before turning, bottle of Jack still in my hands.

"Kam?" I tense, my hand clenching into a fist, causing the glass to dig deeper into my palm.

Turning, I watch as my best friend flinches from the dead look I give him, "I'm sorry, but who are the hell are ye'?"

His eyes widen, "What? Kam, it's me, Jim. You're JT, remember?"

My blank gaze shifts into a glare as I narrow my eyebrows, "My JT? _My_ JT never ditched me, let alone show up with someone else, with no intention of joinin' me for company. Now if ye' don't mind, Leon an' I have a date with Mr. Daniels."

Hooking my arm with McCoy's, I drag the doctor out of the bar and onto the street, ignoring the cool air blowing against my heated skin. Releasing my hold on McCoy, I wrap my lips around the neck of the Jack Daniels bottle, tilting my head back.

"Ki-Ki, that's not such a good idea, darlin'," McCoy states, taking the bottle from my hand.

Snatching it back, I glare at the doctor, "If I wanted to consult a doctor, I would be at a hospital. Right now, I'd just like to be in the company of some friends...if I have that is."

The bottle is taken out of my hands again, but this time McCoy toasts lazily, "Damn it, Ki-Ki, I'm a doctor, not a therapist."

"Ye' think I need locked up in a ward, too?" I question, watching the man before me smirk before his lips wrap around the neck of the bottle, gulping down his fair share.

"I think I can be that friend, if you want," McCoy says, his arm moving over my shoulders.

Glancing up at the stars, I nod, "Lets get out of 'ere. A bed sounds really nice at this point."

* * *

_"Lets get out of 'ere. A bed sounds really nice at this point," the thick Irish accented voice whispers softly, my eyes watching the arm around her shoulder tighten, pulling the petite woman closer to McCoy's body._

_"That does sound like a plan, Darlin'," Bones replies lazily, his Southern drawl seeping through his words as his brown eyes watch carefully as Kyra downs another gulp from the bottle._

_My pursuit of them ends as I realize I need more than just an 'I'm Sorry' to fix this. She's right, as always. Fridays are our nights, and as of lately, I haven't exactly been the best friend she claims me to be. I know of my reputation, and I've always prided myself because Kyra's always stood up for me, telling people they don't even know me._

_"Jimmy," I inwardly cringe at the nickname, glancing over my shoulder to the blonde, her eyes focusing on the retreating figures, "Oh. I see McCoy finally made his move."_

_"What are you talking about?" I ask, my shoulders tensing._

_Her green eyes light up, "Oh, I've seen McCoy and McCloud around the halls, both of them always whispering and smiling at each other. I wonder if he knows about Hikaru and her 'training' sessions with him."_

_"You're telling me that Bones and Kam are...together?" I question, quirking my eyebrow._

_"Does it look like they aren't? You saw them over at the bar. I bet they came together or at least planned to meet up. It can't be coincidence."_

_I've never believed in coincidences. Why didn't they tell me? Bed? Bed? Bones and Kam, in a bed? Together? Mental screams echo through my head as I fight to keep the building rage inside. Why didn't they tell me, damn it?_

_"Why don't we go find a bed of our own?" the blonde Kimi, or Kelly, or whatever her name is, offers suggestively._

_Covering my anger up, I flash her a wide grin, "Sounds delightful."

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry about the short wait, but my internet decided to be retarded. Anyway, during my absence of internet, I still continued writing and I find myself growing deeper into the future plot. Please understand that the next few chapters may seem confusing to you, but everything will become clear toward the climax of my story.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you like, or what you don't like. I do want to hear from you readers. Thanks!  
**


	5. 04 Academy Years: Voice of the Past

**Chapter Four- Academy Years: Voice of the Past**

A year. It's been an entire year since Jim, Bones and I started at the Academy and I find myself in a rather confusing moment in my life. Rumors around this place spread like wildfire, and apparently Leon and I are a couple. I don't even know what the hell that means. Leon explained it to me of course, and the both of us find amusement in the accusations. We actually went as far as to never deny the accusations, but at the same time we've done nothing in the change of our friendship to make people think we are in one.

Ru-Chan and I have continued our training sessions, our second semester opening up more free periods where we both used our time to practice. Hikaru often remarks about my abilities being far beyond the normal capabilities of someone in Advanced Combat. Surprisingly enough, Wallace has grown to respect me as a fighter, even using me for demonstrations on certain types of fighting styles for his newest students.

Jim and I. Well, things have seemed to become strained since our fight at the local pub. We still talk, but he seems to hold some sense of anger toward Leon and Hikaru. I don't get it. He's with a different woman almost every other week, and they continue to throw themselves at him, even when they know the relationship won't last.

It's early in the morning, about 0445, twilight having passed over in the last hour, the horizon slowly lightening to a softer, deep blue. The early morning stars still twinkle in the sky, my gaze never leaving the view, even as I lift a cigarette to my lips. The newest recruits are arriving today and I have been asked by Admiral Archer to show some of the new recruits around the campus.

"I believe taking such toxic chemicals into your body will soon hinder your abilities, Cadet," a calm voice breaks the silence, my thoughts fading to the back of my mind.

Glancing over my shoulder, I don't bother standing to attention at the man dressed in the black uniform worn by instructors. His black hair lies on his head, not a single hair out of place. His face is as blank as my own, his deep amber eyes free of human emotions. My eyes trail over his features, taking in the pointed ears, his stiff posture and his tall stature.

"If I wanted an opinion on my health, I'd consult a doctor, sir," I reply dryly, my gaze shifting back to the slowly brightening horizon.

"You do not care about your health?" his monotonous voice questions, and if I didn't have the inate ability to read deep beneath the lines, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to catch the curious tone hidden beneath the voice.

"Something tells me that smokin' cigarettes isn't going to be the result of my death," I state carelessly, shrugging a shoulder for effect.

"Strange. You are unlike any human I've met," he states, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Is there a reason you've come to bother me in a moment of solace?" I question, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

His hands move to rest behind his back, his posture straightening, if it is even possible, "I usually come here to contemplate many things. It is strange to find a human awake at such an hour."

"Well, seeing as though I'm not exactly human, your statistics is still clearly correct," I shoot back without hesitation.

A silence falls over the two of us, but it doesn't last long before he finally asks the question I am sure is just beneath the surface, "What is your name, Cadet?"

"Kyra McCloud, sir," I reply softly, glancing over at the strange alien.

"Cadet McCloud? Captain Christopher Pike speaks highly of your abilities in combat, as does Commander Blake Wallace," the man replies, his tone never wavering from the emptiness of emotions.

Something about this conversation has me feeling like I've finally met someone with the same problems as my own, "Ye' seem to know a lot 'bout me, sir, an' yet, I know nothin' of you."

"I am Commander Spock, I teach Xeno-Linguistics," he replies automatically.

I nod, "Spock? You're the half-Vulcan I've heard people speak of. That explains it."

"Being a half-Vulcan gives you an explanation to unanswered questions?" he asks, his eyebrows barely knitting together.

I grant him another nod, "Aye. I'm not exactly at ease with most Humans, in fact there a very few I hold in regard, but most don't seem worthy of attention. I was simply wondering why I haven't become overly annoyed by your very presense. I would've already turned my back on this conversation."

"So, if you are not completely human, what are you?"

My gaze moves back to the light lavender sky, "I don't know, sir. Through my experience, I've come to understand that I'm just not human. My mother was, that much I know, but I've never known my father, nor anything else about me except my name, my mother an' the fact that I'm not completely human."

"How strange," he replies, our conversation ending in a comfortable silence.

Taking a step back, I turn and nod respectfully, "If ye excuse me, Commander Spock, I'm afraid I have some things to do before my day starts. It was nice meeting ye', sir."

I don't wait for a response, I'm actually doubtful I would've gotten one, as I turn on heel and make my way from the area. Returning to my quarters, I ignore my sleeping roommate and slip into the showers, getting ready for my day.

"Ah, Cadet McCloud, you've made it," Admiral Archer greets as I step outside, looking over the eager faces of the newest recruits. "Everyone, this is Cadet Kyra McCloud, one of the Academy's most respected Combat students as well as a master at Technological By-Pass Sequences. McCloud, these are a few of the recruits that have shown an interest in your majors."

As Admiral Archer leaves, I turn to glance over the many recruits once more, before my gaze falls onto a pair of familiar gray eyes, which widen slightly in recognition, "Alright, introductions will be made later, since I really doubt I'll remember any of your names anyway. My name is Cadet Kyra McCloud, an' like Admiral Archer has stated, I major in Advanced Combat, Technological By-Pass Sequences, Strategy an' Logistics, as well as Telemetry an' Tactics. I am not hear to tell any of ye' that everythin' at the Academy will come easy."

Stepping back, I motion for them to follow as I continue, "Many of the Academy students ye' will hear have already made a name for themselves, most of them positive, while others may not be as positive. It is up to each of ye' to find your strengths an' figure out which course is best suited for your abilities."

"This is the main hall, which contains many of the Admirals' studies, an' of course the Mess Hall. As ye' see here," I point to a map on a screen in the middle of the Entrance Hall, "Each of the main buildings pertains to a different area of study. Ye' have the Science an' Mathematics building, Combat an' Physical Assessment building, this 'ere is your Engineering Building, and 'ere is the building for Linguistics and Analysis Building."

Pausing, I step around the map, "Ye' each should have already received your PADD, which will contain a similar map already programmed into your information. Each of the buildings has subdivisions and halls pertaining to different areas of studies within the main courses."

"Miss McCloud," I glance over at my shoulder toward a shy looking red-head, "which building holds the dorms?"

Turning to face forward, I continue walking as I answer the girl's question, "The dorms are held off campus, actually right across the street. Now, I'm sure ye already had the regulations cited to ye' before or durin' your arrival, so I'll skip the pretense that ye' don't know wrong from right."

I turn on heel, causing the small group to stop, "Now, each of us are considered adults, so I am not goin' to baby ye' an' hold your hands. My contact is placed in your PADD in case ye need any help, but do try to use the brains placed within the empty space between your ears. I have some duties to attend to, so I'm goin' to part ways with ye'."

"If ye' do need any help, feel free to ask questions, but please keep in mind, that as a fellow student in her second year of study, I am a busy person," I state, giving them each a pointed look.

Watching them scatter, I shake my head and start my way out of the main hall, "Ki-Ki!"

The familiar nickname causes me to look up, my gaze once again clashing with a pair of gray eyes. Shaggy brown hair framing the soft, round face causes me to relax. A soft smile forms on my lips as I gaze upon the wide grin and before I know it, I feel my body pulled from the ground as a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"It is you! You have no idea how much we all missed you," the young man states, laughing as he sets me back on my feet.

"David Wilson," I greet with a nod, ignoring the passing whispers, "It has definitely been a while. How have you been?"

"Great. Mattie's married to a young artist attending a local art school," David says, going further into detail as we make our way through the court yard.

Listening to all of the exploits, I find myself shaking my head at the insanity of the two brothers. David takes the time to tell me his dreams of doing something more with his life, his main studies being Tactics. I smile at the idea. David is one hell of a genius. I mean, I've met smarter people, but this Human definitely has the potential for becoming quite the tactics adviser.

"Ki-Chan!" a familiar Californian-accented voice calls out, causing me, and David, to look up from our conversation.

Hikaru rushes along the pathway, ignoring looks, greeting me with a wide, knowing grin. His dark brown eyes land on David and I watch as a sense of hesitation forms on his features. David, going back to his old routine, stands straighter, his shoulders squaring up, his eyes looking over Hikaru with an assessing gaze.

"Ru-Chan, this is David Wilson, he's an old drinkin' companion from the pub Jim an' I visited frequently while we lived in Riverside. Davvy," I motion toward Hikaru, "This is Hikaru Sulu. He's a fellow classmate in my Advanced Combat course, but he's aiming to become a first rate pilot."

David's stance relax as he extends his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Hikaru shakes David's hand briefly before glancing back at me, the wide grin forming on his lips once more, "Wallace stopped me this morning and wanted me to inform you of a fighting tournament being held next week in Sacremento. He is insisting the both us to sign up for it."

I can't stop the small grin that forms. A tournament definitely sounds like an interesting time. Knowing the calling I get toward fighting, I find myself nodding in agreement. Maybe these tournaments will give me a chance to meet another like myself.

"Sounds good. Sign me up," I state softly.

A cheeky grin appears on Hikaru's lips, "Two steps ahead of you there. I already signed you up."

A laugh leaves my lips as I shake my head, "I swear, one of these days, I'm goin' to really kick your ass, an' you'll regret it."

"Maybe you'll get the chance at the tournament," Hikaru shoots back easily.

David lets out a deep chuckle as Hikaru leaves, promising to meet up for our training session, "You seem to have made a strange friend in that guy."

"Aye, but I have a feelin' he's not the only strange friend. Ye' have yet to meet Leon," I state, laughing softly as we continue our way toward the Tactics building, our conversation switching to the new 'friends' I've made.

"So, what's new with Jim?" I fight the urge to sigh as David pauses in his question, "You haven't exactly said much about him. You two are still friends, or did you two finally have a messy break up?"

A cynical laugh leaves my lips, "Are ye kidding? In time, you'll hear all about the relationship I'm in with Leon, an' the rumors of Ru-Chan an' I having 'training' sessions. Jim an' I have been havin' some trouble lately. He seems to always be a little irritated by the fact that I never deny the rumors."

"You don't? You know that's only going to encourage them," David comments.

Shrugging, I open the door to the Tactics building, "Why should I stop talkin' to my friends or enjoyin' myself just because the Humans around 'ere have nothin' better to do than spread rumors?"

"Well, you ever stop and think Jim might be a little jealous?"

This time my laugh came out like a wolfish bark, "Jealous? James T. Kirk, jealous of me? Ha, please. That man is with a different woman every other week. Women who happen to be less intelligent than myself an' definitely easier on the eyes."

I pause at the end of the court yard, "Look, Davvy, it's nice to see ye' again, but I am actually on a tight schedule in the mornin', so if ye don't mind, I'll catch up with ye' in the Mess Hall during dinner break."

"What about lunch?" David asks, pausing in step beside me.

I fight back another urge to sigh, but this one not being in disappointment, but rather exasperation, "I'm afraid, I have other duties to tend to during Lunch Break."

Ignoring the other students, David leans down and places a friendly kiss on my cheek, "Alright dear, I'll see you at Dinner Break."

Smiling I walk off, realizing once again rumors are going to start flying around this place. Entering my Strategy and Logistics class, I take a seat at my usual desk and pull out the respective PADD for this class.

Hours pass before I hear the dismissal for Lunch Break. With a sigh, I make my way down the winding halls before knocking on a door. Hearing the command to enter, I step inside the room and instantly the man behind the desk sits up straighter.

"Ah, Cadet McCloud, I have a new assignment for you," the older man states.

Staring blankly at the man, I take the chip he hands me before slipping it into my extra PADD. Reading the data that appears on the glass, I feel my body tense up as my gaze runs over a familiar word.

"You understand what this is, do you not?" he questions, leaning forward, his elbows resting on the desk, fingers laced together, supporting his chin.

Looking back up at the light blue eyes of my superior officer, I clench the PADD firmly, my heels meeting together as I stand straighter, "Ye' have no idea what this means, but I thank ye'."

"Just see if you can make something of that mess of information and get back to me before you make any rash decision," the man suggests, motioning to the information on the PADD.

Turning, I pause before the door, "If this information is what I think it is, I cannot thank ye' enough, Captain Pike."

"Just remember, none of this leaves this room, Cadet," he replies, as if he needs to tell me.

Finding a secluded spot beneath the shade of a tree, I touch the PADD before reading the beginning of the information.

**Subject 051: Results of the growing child within the womb have shown brainwave patterns far surpassing that of already completed Subject 049 and 043. We have a strong belief that if everything goes as planned, we will have successfully created the Alpha.**

**Subject 051: Subject has turned rogue, disappearing from base. We are unable to track Subject 051 or the Alpha child. We have strong belief to begin searching in the Centurian Galaxy before we start searching further from the planet. Orders are to terminate Subject 051 on sight and extract the Alpha child.**

This...this is impossible. My hand clenches around the PADD tightly, fury slowly flowing through my veins. Good God, Pike can't honestly think-

"Well, hello, gorgeous," a sneering voice breaks through my thoughts and I bite down on my bottom lip as I move to my feet.

I have to get out of here before something happens. A hand grips my wrist as I try to walk away from the three men, whom are well known for harassing fellow Cadets. My body tenses, the fury pulsing through my veins starting to burn with a heated possession.

"I suggest ye' let go of me before I make you," I hear myself growl out, the familiar voice echoing from my lips a tone I haven't heard in many years.

"Now, now, if you're willing to give a new recruit a shot, why not us? I'm sure McCoy won't notice," the second man says, his hand running over the back of my thigh.

With a practiced ease, I pull my elbow back with enough force, hearing his air leave his lungs. I fight down the urge to break his neck, my breathing becoming heavy. Closing my eyes, I try to shake off the fuzzy feeling I haven't felt in a long time when stars seemed to fill my vision, a stinging sensation tickling my left cheek. A sweet, metallic taste fills my mouth, tickling my taste buds and my mind swirls into darkness as a growl echoes inwardly in the back of my mind.

* * *

_"Seriously, she seemed really cozy with one of the new recruits. I don't even think I've seen McCoy get that close," a passing voice whispers, causing me to stop mid-step._

_"As if McCoy isn't enough, she has to pick up a new puppy to follow her around," a second girl whispers between giggles._

_I glance over at Bones and I will definitely say I'm a bit confused at his lack of interest. His girlfriend has been seen with yet another guy. Damn, I love Kam to death, but even I don't date two women at once. Nudging Bones, he sends me a glare as I pull him from whatever thoughts he was in, and I turn to the girls._

_"McCloud's at it again, huh?" I ask, watching as both girls turn toward me._

_Their eyes brighten almost instantly, the red-head giggling, "He's a new recruit and she actually let him kiss her, which is so completely weird."_

_My body straightens up at the new found information, "Kiss?"_

_"Yeah, right in the middle of the court yard. She doesn't even perform any PDA with Doctor McCoy," the brunette answers, grinning widely._

_"Isn't it weird, I mean, McCoy has been with McCloud for almost a year and some new kid gets further than he does with her," the red-head continues._

_"Hey, isn't that McCloud?" I follow the brunette's pointed finger in the direction, and I feel McCoy tense beside me._

_Sure enough, Kyra is seated down beneath a tree, her wide-eyes focused on whatever is on her PADD. She's completely oblivious to the three surrounding assholes, but one of them must have said something because she stood suddenly, moving to walk off. I cross my arms over my chest, knowing I shouldn't involve myself as I watch one of the three grasp her wrist. She can take care of herself. It's something I know she's capable of, but something is off._

_Before I can react her fist slams into the stomach of the man behind her and as if thoroughly distracted, she misses the oncoming blow._

_"KAM!" I yell out as her body stumbles back from the blow, a familiar crimson substance coloring the corner of her lips._

_"What the hell is your problem?" I hear McCoy sneer, as I grasp Kyra's shoulders, staring at the blank face, eyelids closed._

_Seeing as though I'm don't major in Combat, I soon find myself on my back, my eyes shutting as my back slams into the ground. As cool fingers grip my throat, my eyes snap open, staring at the familiar steel gaze. Seeing McCoy try to take a step forward I choke out a command for Bones to stay where he is._

_"Kam!" I choke out, grabbing at the firm fingers gripping around my throat, "Kam, it's me, JT," the steel gaze hardens, eyebrows narrowing. My hand reaches up out of instinct, cupping her cheek softly. Using my thumb to brush away the red substance dripping down the corner of her lips, I watch as the steel gaze swirls back to the silver-violet I've always known. "Kam. You have to snap out of it."_

_The fingers around my throat release me as if I'm fire, her usually passive gaze contorts with a wide, shameful glint, "J-Jim?" She seems to launch her body away from me, giving me the ability to sit up, my hand coming to massage my throat. I watch silently as she rushes to her feet, her body uncharacteristically off balance as she grabs her PADD and before I can say a word she's already dashing through the court yard._

_"Damn it, Jim. What the hell was that?" Bones asks, pulling me to my feet._

_Brushing myself off, I glare over at the three men, "I suggest you three get your asses out of here. Trust me, you're lucky you three aren't dead."_

_The three scatter and I turn toward Bones, his gaze of concern causing me to sigh, "For as long as I've known Kam, she's always had a problem controlling her anger. She's usually in complete control over a fight, but there are times, if her anger is too high, or if she's unable to fight it back, she blacks out."_

_"Please tell me you're joking when you say those three are lucky to be alive," Bones questions._

_Smiling weakly, I shake my head, "I wish I am, but I've seen her go into blind rage. It's not pretty, that's for sure."_

_"She seemed in complete control over her actions," Bones states, causing me to look up at him, "It was like she didn't register who you were. Her actions were precise, which isn't anything like anger issues. If she has anger management issues, she'd go into a blind, chaotic fury, rather than the cold, calculated fury she was just in."_

_My mind swirls around the words leaving Bones's mouth. So, it isn't anger management. Then what is it? Thinking back to a few moments ago, I realize Bones is right. Kyra didn't recognize me at all._

_Turning my gaze toward the doors Kyra rushed out of, I feel my heart become heavy, 'What are you hiding from me, Kam?'

* * *

_

'Jim! What the hell was I thinking?' I curse myself as I speed down the roads, weaving between the vehicles in front of me.

**'You've been fighting what you are for a long time, Pup.'**

I turn sharply at the sudden voice filling my thoughts, barely missing an oncoming vehicle, as I turn down a random street, 'What the hell?'

**'You know who I am, Pup. You've felt me before. Remember the real reason behind your survival on that death trap of a planet.'**

I feel my eyes widen, remembering the burning sensation filling my body. Something firm slams into the back of my motorcycle, my body instinctively releasing its grasp of the vehicle. Flipping myself out of instinct alone, I land on my feet, staring at the bike.

"Ki-Chan!"

I barely register the familiar voice and nickname as I stare down the oncoming vehicle. I close my eyes as I jump, feeling my body slam into glass. The metallic scent of blood fills my mind as my body rolls over the frozen car, my back hitting the solid ground. A ringing sound fills my ears, blocking out any sound as I watch unblinkingly as someone pulls open the visor of my helmet. Familiar brown eyes of a Japanese-descendant man stares down at me in horror.

"N-no hospital." I plead, feeling a warm substance stick to my back.

Darkness swirls before my vision.

'Ye' really are gonna get me killed one day.'

**'One day, when everyone else fails, you'll see what we were truly meant to be.'**


	6. 05 Academy Years: Nonexistent

**Chapter Five- Academy Years: Non-Existent**

_This can't be happening. After everything I've seen happen. After all the fights. After all of nearly fatal alcohol poisonings. After all of the death defying stunts. A fucking car accident?_

_My hands clench into fists as I stare at the motionless body lying on Bones's bed. I had been in a fit of disbelief when Hikaru contacted me on my PADD, demanding that Bones and I get up to Bones's dorm room. I had been completely shell shocked at the sight of a familiar petite, ebony-haired woman resting in Hikaru's arms, her body covered in cuts and blood._

_This just can't be happening. Not like this. It isn't supposed to end like this. Kyra was supposed to make it through everything. Who was going to save my ass in the next bar fight? Who was going to spend countless hours arguing with me, just for argument's sake? Who was going to lay out with me in the middle of the night while I nurse a bottle of Jack and stare up at the night sky? Who was going to help me get out of my father's shadow?_

_A burning sensation tickles behind my eyes as I stare down at the strongest woman I've ever known. How could this happen? My teeth clamp down on my bottom lip to fight the tremble that threatens to form on my face. My only constant. A sense of self-loathing fills my mind as I stare at the blank face, my mind flickering to the familiar blood that trailed from the crescent moon scar on her temple. After everything she's done, I never showed my appreciation._

_Thinking back to the past year, I feel my fist shake as the self-hatred continues to grow. I've treated her like shit. As if she would always be there when someone else wasn't. The countless, nameless women will never mean as much to me as she does. My eyes close as I fight back the burning sensation prickling the edges of my eyes, my hand reaching up to grasp her tiny hand._

_Feeling the cool hand, I grasp it tightly as my hand shakes, my forehead coming to rest against it. Silent pleas fill my mind as I beg whatever deity exists to allow her to live. Anything. They can take my life instead if it means she will wake up. The can take away my dreams if it means I can stare into those beautiful, exotic silver-violet eyes just once more._

_"Jim?" I don't bother lifting my head as I feel Bones rest a hand on my shoulder, "I need to ask you some questions."_

_Finally lifting my head, I blink back the burning sensation once more as I stare up at Bones, "W-what?"_

_I inwardly wince at the hoarse voice that leaves my lips, watching as the doctor's gaze softens, "You are placed on her emergency contact as the only person. I need some questions answered." Nodding, I watch him inhale before glancing back at Kyra's pale form on the bed, "I went to pull her medical file, and the only thing I was able to find was the physical assessment she was forced to take upon her arrival at the Academy."_

_What? I look up at Bones, who nods, "That right. I understand she's not completely human, but there is absolutely no birth records of her, nor any medical records. No vaccination reports, no shot records."_

_Now that I think about it, she's never been sick. She often took care of me whenever I had been sick, but she never so much had a cough or sneeze. Whenever she received any injury from a stupid stunt or even a fight we had been in, she always fixed herself. She never once had any indication of wanting to go to a hospital, not that I blame her, but no birth records._

_"So you're saying..."_

_Bones nods, "It's like she doesn't even exist. Surely someone in the Academy would've noticed the lack of birth records."_

_True, but who would look over the lack of birth records? An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of my stomach as I gaze back down at my very first friend._

_'What are you hiding from me, Kam?' I ask inwardly as I once again bow my head, resting my forehead against the back of her hand._

_If she doesn't wake up from this, I'll never forgive myself for how I've been acting. God, it could have been my own mother and I wouldn't feel this mixed up. My own mother never showed compassion toward me, and while Kyra never outwardly expresses herself, I still have the knowledge that she cares. Like they say, 'actions speak louder than words'. Well, if that's true, Kyra's compassion could be heard from the top of the Academy roof, her actions screaming out what her eyes won't say._

_God, I'm a fucking idiot. A single traitorous tear escapes the corner of my eye, trailing down my cheek.

* * *

_

A drop of water registers in my mind, the nerves on the back of my hand tingling in my mind, bringing me from the seemingly never ending darkness. Opening my eyes, I find myself staring at a ceiling, the lights dim as to not agitate anyone. A heavy weight on my right hand causes me to turn my head, the sight before me causing my stomach to twist into an unforgiving tight knot.

"J-JT?" I mumble, my voice crackling from the lack of use.

The blonde head snaps up almost instantly, beautiful blue eyes wide with concern causing the knot in my stomach to clench even tighter, "Kam...you're ok."

Forcing myself up, I feel a hand on my shoulder, glancing over at my left to see Leon peering down at me, his brown eyes full of the same concern. Why are they looking at me like this? I'm fine.

**'I'm sure they won't understand your abilities, Pup.'**

My hand twitches in Jim's before I shrug Leon's hand off my shoulder, "I'm fine. C-can I get a glass of water?"

Leon glares down at me, "You need to lay back. You'll pull the stitches out of your side."

Shooting the doctor a glare of my own, I hold his gaze until he looks away, obviously getting up to get me a drink like I requested. Glancing back at Jim, I force a soft smile on my face for his sake alone.

"JT, what's wrong?"

His blue eyes seem to brighten more as he clenches my hand, "You were hit by a car," I stare blankly at him, "I...I thought I was going to lose you. God damn it, Kam, I thought you were actually going to die."

The guilt that forms on his features causes me to reach up, my hand cupping his cheek. Running the pad of my thumb along the single wet trail under his eye, I feel a real smile form on my lips. Thinking back to the vague memories of my mother, I remember how she responded when I had found myself so distraught. Dropping my hand from his cheek down to the back of his shoulder, I pull him toward me, clasping my arms around him loosely.

"I'm fine, JT. Haven't I told ye' many times, something so simple cannot take me away from you," I whisper, feeling a pair of trembling arms wrap around my waist gently.

"God, Kam, I couldn't stop thinking the way I've been treating you lately. Such negative thoughts I've been thinking toward you, and you've never done anything to receive them. I hated the fact that the last thought I had before your accident had been if you were cheating on Bones," he whispers, and while no tears leave his eyes, I can hear the sorrow deeply laced in his voice.

Tightening my hold on him out of instinct alone, I press my lips against the side of his head, "JT, it's impossible for me to be cheatin' on Leon. We aren't even a couple."

Jim's head snaps up instantly, his face inches from my own and the tight knot in my stomach releases into a steady hum, "What?"

"Jim, I didn't even know what people were talking about. Leon actually had to explain it to me," I explain, and if his shocked face wasn't inches from my own, I'd probably find this very entertaining.

Realization flickers in the beautiful blue eyes and my gaze moves to his lips as his tongue runs along them. For a Human, he has very attractive features. It's no wonder why so many women chase after him. Did the room get really warm? A strange feeling slowly forms in my stomach, my gaze moving back up to the beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Kyra," His voice is deeper than usual, or is my hearing becoming as fuzzy as my stomach feels.

I don't think I like this feeling. Something in my chest tightens causing my lips to part, a soft breath leaving my lips, "Jim...what's goin' on?"

A calloused hand gently cups the side of my face, the rough pad of a thumb brushing along the scar along my temple, "Kyra..." his devious tongue slides along his bottom lip once again, "say something. Anything.."

"Like what?" I whisper, my insides trembling in such a way that I'm surprised my body hasn't followed.

"Say something to keep me from possibly making the biggest mistake of my life," he whispers, his beautiful blue eyes slowly swirling to a deeper shade.

What the hell? What's going on?

**'Can't you smell it on him? He's aroused.'**

Sure enough, I feel my eyes widen as the scent of sweat, tears, blood, and meadows mixes with a familiar spicy scent I catch when men stare at me with that hungry look in their eyes. The same hungry look currently filling the beautiful blue eyes of my best friend.

"Damn it, Jim, if you're going to do something, can you please keep it out of my room, let alone my bed," Leon's gruff voice breaks through my thoughts.

Jim pulls back abruptly, my hand moving to clench at the chest of my shirt, my eyes squeezing shut, "Ki-Ki, you alright, darlin'?"

Leon's voice seems to swirl in my head, causing me to shake it, trying to get rid of the fuzziness, "Something doesn't feel right."

I instantly feel a sense of concern fill the room, as Jim leans over, "What do you mean?"

Trying to fold into myself, I shake my head, "I don't know." Opening my eyes, I look up at Leon, "Thank ye' for takin' care of me, Leon."

Leon's eyes flicker with something unreadable, "You're welcome, but do you mind explaining how there is no sign of you ever existing? Or maybe you'd like to explain to me how you seem to be able to move easily enough after being hit with a car?"

Car!

**'I think we've established being hit with a car, Pup.'**

Inwardly growling, I think back to the moment, 'No. Not the second car. The first car. I was in complete control of the bike, an' yet there was a car that hit the back end of my bike.'

**'A set up to look like an accident?'**

"Ye' mean ye went through my file?" I ask, trying to shake off the sudden feeling of anger.

"File? What file? You seem to be under the impression that you have a file. See, Darlin', I was unable to find anything other than the physical assessment test you took to attend the Academy. Other than that, you have no file. Not even a birth record."

I fight the urge to sit up straighter, masking the sudden understanding that fills my mind with a mask of confusion, "What? Are ye' tryin' to tell me I don't exist, at all?"

I grab my head, fighting off the growing headache, feeling a second hand come to rest on my shoulder, "Come on Bones, she just woke up. Give the girl a break."

**'Already deceiving those closest to you. I told you, we aren't supposed to be here.'**

'I'll be the judge of that. Why don't ye' go back to where ever the hell ye' came from.'

**'Oh, I will for now, but don't worry. I'll be back when it's time.'**

Time? Time for what?

A few days pass and I find myself hidden in the Archives, the surrounding silence a sense of comfort versus the past few days, where Jim, Leon _and_ Hikaru have been constantly up my ass. Recent events and the things I learned from Leon about my lack of existing on Earth, I went back to reading the information given to me by Captain Pike.

**Completed Subject 049: Subject has shown similiar signs of accelerated regenrative abilites as Subject 043. Differences pertain to increased irritation and strength. Intelligence level reported to be 99.98 percent Intelligence Quality.**

**Completed Subject 049: Subject escaped from the compound and is now to be deemed highly dangerous and if we cannot retreive Subject 049, 049 is to be terminated on sight.**

**Completed Subject 043: Subject has shown signs of accelerated regenerative abilies. First to show signs of a difference in abilities than the previously deemed fail subjects. Increased speed capabilites are proven throughout test simulation, shows signs of future capabilites in Reconn.**

**Completed Subject 043: Subject deemed to be dead after a failed mission. Any signs of Subject 043, terminate on sight.**

One missing, one deemed to be dead. My teeth clamp down on bottom lip. From what I read days ago in Pike's office, it seems as though the completed subject are not like Subject 051. Subject 051 isn't complete, or at least not from what I've noticed.

Something isn't right.

Reading through more information, most of them about the failed experiments, or experiments not deemed completed, I try to search for something that stands out. Freezing after a moment, I scroll back up the screen and read over the information.

**This may be the last thing I ever enter on this. DeFranks is slowly losing his mind. I'm sure I'm a dead man in any case, but if anyone is able to read this, the experiments...it's not normal. I was able to help the two completed Subjects establish new identies, as well as find a way to get the rumored perfected Subject out of this facility. I fear that with the abilities the Subjects, DeFranks will have an unbeatable army at his disposal, and I for one am not looking forward to the outcome.**

**Hopefully, DeFranks never learns of the Amythest.**

My entire body freezes. 'Amythest?'

**'It is who we are.'**

I've been so wrong. I'm not the hybrid brat of some strange alien species and a Human. I'm not even Human.

I'm the lost Subject 051.

My eyebrows narrow as I begin a wide search for anything under the name DeFranks. Aiden DeFranks, and I feel anger rage through my body at the information I find.

This man is going to feel my wrath.

* * *

_It's been months since the accident Kam was in and something strange has been going on. Kam has competed in more than fifty different fighting tournaments, way more than Hikaru has even bothered trying to compete in. She's become more recluse than usual and something about her nonchalant attitude has me worried._

_The near kiss still flashes through my mind and I can't help but curse my idiocy. As if Kyra McCloud, a gorgeous, although strange, woman, who actually has some sense of standards, would ever lower said standards to kiss the infamous Academy 'bad boy'. Is this the punishment? Her distance? Is this the outcome of my almost-kiss? I know she's never been comfortable with emotions, but I...I could have sworn she felt 'something' for me._

_I stare at the starlit sky, my mind whirling with untraceable thoughts, that I didn't even hear someone take the empty place in the grass beside me._

_"Somethin' wrong, JT?" a soft voice asks._

_"The test," I sigh, remembering my second failed attempt at the damn test. "It's completely unbeatable. There's no possible outcome, other than death. It makes me think...all the things I watch in the simulation, was it the same my father went through," another sigh leaves my lips, "Once again, I'm faced with my father, and nobody seems to realize how much the test bothers me."_

_"Something unbeatable? Now, that right there is not something I ever thought was in your vocabulary, luv," Kyra responds softly._

_I run a hand through my hair, "That's just it. If it was in real life, you and I both know I would've found a fuckin' way to get out of the situation. During both times of taking that damn test, I have a hundred different scenarios running through my mind and instantly I pick out which are the most likely to succeed."_

_A small smile forms on Kyra's lips, "Of course ye' do. That's the thing. The test is giving you a no-way-out scenario. Both of us know that there is no such thing. Ye' can either accept the fate placed before ye, or ye can fight like mad to get through and find another way to finish the outcome."_

_"I know. I mean, if it was in real life, you know how quickly I'd have someone dismant-" Oh my God!_

_Without thinking, I whirl around, grabbing both sides of the beautiful face, slamming my lips against the full ruby red lips. Pulling back, I can't help the large grin that forms on my face as I stare into the wide, confused silver-violet eyes._

_"That's it! Kam! How the hell can I be so fuckin' stupid? If I can't find a way out through the simulation, I'm going to make the impossible possible."_

_Jumping up from my seat on the grass, I dash off toward my dorm. Entering the room, I know I have a million different things I have to do before I can think of the test._

_'Wait a minute,' I freeze at my study desk, 'Did I just kiss Kam?'_


	7. 06 Academy Years: The Cheat and the Tool

**Chapter Six- Academy Years: The Cheat and the Tool**

_Flashing a grin at a pair of passing female cadets, I nudge Bones, "I'm taking the test again, and I want you to be there."_

_Half-way through ignoring his rant about this being my third attempt and him being a doctor and that he's busy, I find my thoughts swirling around the absent Kyra. Something has been off with her for the past year. The rumors of her and Bones faded a month after her accident, but the two of us found amusement in the new accusations of her being in a relationship with the extremely homosexual David Wilson._

_Her absence today isn't anything new. For the past year Commander Wallace has placed her in several different fighting tournaments and each time, I watch as my best friend comes back beaten and bruised, but her eyes always seem to be filled with a sense of satisfaction. Hearing Bones ask about Kyra attending, I scoff._

_"Are you kidding? In case you haven't noticed, Bones, Kam finds a bunch of pointless fighting tournaments more important than anything we do here at the Academy. I mean, where was she during your Symposium? Or where was she when David succeeded in skipping all the way to Advanced Telemetry in only under his first semester? Where was she for the past two times I took the damn test?" I give him a side glance before sighing, "Whatever. I have some studying to do."_

_"Study my ass," the gruff voice of the doctor mutters as I walk off._

_The praises and the congratulations seem empty without her here. Are these competitions all worth missing key points in my life? Why does it seem like her friendship is only around when it benefits herself? Why am I left second to a bunch of fighting tournaments? Is this what she feels like when I'm with other women?_

_I mentally scoff at my own thoughts. As if she cares. She didn't even seem to feel anything that I felt when I kissed her that day so long ago. Sure, I was slightly out of my mind, but I can't remember how long I've held the urge to kiss her like that. Those full lips just a soft as I had imagined, but they seem cool to the touch._

_It's barely a day after my cheating ways are found out and I find myself mentally kicking my own ass as I approach my dorm room. What am I going to do? They can expel me from the Academy and everything I've pushed myself to do would be pointless. God! This is all her damn fault. She puts these ideas in my head that nothing I do is wrong and I always jump at the chance to do it. Always jumping to defy the odds, trying without any success to see some pride flicker in her always passive gaze._

_"Kam?" I whisper, staring wide-eyed at the obviously beaten woman sitting in the chair at my study desk. My anger grows from the back of my mind as her lips open to say something, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say."_

_I ignore the straightening of her back as she sits upright, her eyes focusing on me, but I don't give her a moment to speak those silver-tongued words, "No. I've had it, Kyra! Me, Bones, Davvy. We're sick of you constantly running off to these fucking tournaments and missing out on all of our accomplishments!"_

_Her heavy breathing seems to become deeper with each word that leaves my lips, her silver-violet eyes sliding shut, "Every time there's something important to us, you're always off fighting someone. For what? For the satisfaction that you are the best? Well, from what I see, it looks like someone finally bested your ass."_

_Silver-violet eyes snap open, the passive gaze hardening, "You remember what you told me years ago? That the only reason you never wanted to become a Starfleet officer is because you're afraid of becoming some fucking tool? Well guess what? Too fucking late!"_

_Her hands clench into fists before she moves to her feet, "I'm not a tool, damn it! You don't even know-"_

_"That because you don't say a damn thing!" I cut her off, ignoring the tension forming in her shoulders, "You're loyalty is only available when it suits you and I'm sick of it!"_

_My chest is heaving by the time my rant is done and I watch as her hard gaze seems to freeze over. She doesn't even try to deny anything as she moves to walk out of the room, but my hand on her wrist forces her to stop._

_"I suggest ye' let go of me," the thick Irish-accented voice growls out, my insides shuddering at the sound._

_"Or what? You'll choke the shit out of me? Too late for that," I snap, kicking myself in the head for bringing that subject up._

_Yanking her arm from my grasp, I take a step back as she turns her silver-violet eyes flickering with something I've never seen before. Sorrow. I want to move toward her, seeing the foreign glint in her eyes, but her body moves away from me instinctively._

_"Ye' remember years ago, when I told ye' you'd be my last?" I tense as I remember the conversation, "I guess I should thank you for making everything clear to me."_

_"W-what?"_

_The somber glint in her eyes fades as she meets my gaze, "I figured out a long time ago, if someone like yourself, who accepts everyone for who they are, no matter what they are, can accept me for who I am, then I can live a normal life." Her hands clench tightly, "But I now see that, that wasn't what it meant. It meant that if someone like you, who accepts everyone, cannot accept me for who I am, then there is a deep doubt that anyone in this universe will."_

_"W-what are you talking about?" I ask, hoping that what she's saying is just some sick prank._

_"I'm saying, Cadet Kirk," I flinch from the foreign, formal tone that leaves her lips, "Ye' will be the last friend I ever have. I guess I should thank ye'," A cynical, cruel smile forms on her lips, "Ye' made everything that's about to come easier to deal with."_

_She turns in a whirl of thick black curls, "Enjoy the rest of your Academy days, Cadet Kirk."_

_Hearing the door slide shut, I stare widely at the empty room around me. Tell me that this is all a sick joke. That's what it is. Kyra's going to come back through that door, flashing me that smile hidden deep in her eyes, and tell me to lighten up. Please, tell me I didn't lose one of the greatest friends I've ever come to know._

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I hear the man before me ask.

Pushing the one-sided argument to the back of my mind, I glance up at the man I've come to respect, "Aye, sir. I came across some rather helpful people and I've come to learn new things about myself that I never thought was possible."

"May I make a suggestion?" I nod, watching the man's face resting on the folded hands, "When you finish finding yourself, contact me. Starfleet could use someone of your caliber on a Strike team."

Use? My shoulders tense as I fight the urge to glare at the man, "Use? I'm not a tool, damn it."

The blue eyes widen, "I didn't mean as a tool. You're abilities can assist in the eradication of tyrants that suppress some of the Federations pending allies. Your abilities can help people find peace in their home worlds."

I...I can help people? Looking down at my hands, the thought continues to circle in my head. These hands? The hands that have seen so much blood. So many secrets? I can actually help people? I can prove J- Cadet Kirk wrong. I will not be a tool.

I nod, "I will think 'bout it, sir."

"I am curious. After everything you've learned, I'm surprised you're jumping at this chance so quickly," the man comments.

"Remember, when I told ye' that I wouldn't be the one to make this decision for me?" His eyes widen, "Aye. I believe Cadet Kirk made it loud an' clear what he really thinks of me after all these years."

Ignoring the flicker of surprise in his gaze, I bow respectfully, "Not only do I want to thank ye' sir, for everythin' you've helped me with, but I will keep your request in the back of my mind. If ye' are ever in need of my assistance, ye' know how to contact me."

"Discreet and coded," he replies softly, his stern glint disappearing to be taken over by a glint of admiration. "You have never let me down before, Cadet."

"Please, sir, call me Kyra," I shrug at his quirked eyebrow, "since as of this moment, I am no longer a student at this Academy."

Saluting Captain Christopher Pike for probably the last time, I turn and leave the office. Pulling a PADD from my satchel, I press on a relatively new contact. Silver-gold eyes peer back at me from a lightly tanned face.

"You make up your mind yet?"

I nod, "Aye. I'm in. I'll be there tomorrow."

It didn't take me long to gather the few possessions I find important, my two retractable katana blades Hikaru had given to me for a Christmas gift will definitely assist in my future. Exiting the dorms, I stare up at the large campus of Starfleet Academy. A soft smile forms on my lips as memories flash through my mind before I mount the relatively new bike. Revving the engine, I peel out of the parking lot and disappear into the night.

'Good-bye, JT.'

**'Say hello to our new life, Pup.'**

I smirk at the voice, gunning the engine even more, enjoying the wind blasting past me.

* * *

_"Jim?" I glance up from my bandaged hand, my gaze meeting the brown eyes of the newly instated CMO, Bones, "What's wrong?"_

_"Bones, what if Kam was on one of the other starships?" his eyes flicker with sorrow, "I mean, the last thing I said to her was pretty much a bunch of words used to call her a bad friend."_

_"Jim, you have to do what all of us have to do," I quirk an eyebrow, "You have to move on. I'm sure she's in a better place."_

_Shaking my head, I push back the guilt brimming in my heart as I fight to focus on the situation at hand. Getting Pike back. Now I just have to face that pointy-eared bastard. Pushing myself from the medical bed, I make my way toward the bridge, pushing all thoughts of Kyra McCloud out of my head._


	8. 07 Delta Knox Mission: The Strike Team

**Author's Note: Alright, from here on out, and you'll learn soon enough why, this story will be in Jim's POV. It will still be written in italics. Please leave a review.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven- Delta Knox Mission: The Strike Team**

_Silence fills the usually chatter-filled air surrounding the Bridge of the Enterprise. This can't be happening. My First Officer. My Chief Medical Office. My best pilot. All of them, imprisoned on some random planet. Our first rescue attempt ended in failure. Our second attempt, also a failure. Even our third attempt ended without results. A feeling fills my mind; a feeling I haven't felt in over five years._

_Uselessness. Hopeless. A sense of failure. Self-hatred._

_"Captain," the somber voice of Uhara causes me to pull from my thoughts, allowing me to grunt in acknowledgment, "We have a transmission coming in from Admiral Pike, sir."_

_Nodding to her, it isn't a moment longer before the familiar face of Admiral Christopher Pike fills the screen before me, "Admiral Pike, this isn't the best time to be receiving a new mission."_

_"Good, because I'm not giving you one, Captain. In a few moments you will be receiving a three new passengers," Pike states, his eyes completely void of any emotion._

_Tensing, I clench the arm rests of the command chair, "I am not taking replacements, sir."_

_"They aren't coming aboard to replace anyone. They are part of a special strike team, assembled to help the Federation take out any tyrants or psychopaths who have come to oppress the civilians of many planets pending introduction into the Federation Pact," Pike states, blinking as he leans forward, his chin resting on the back of his interlocked hands, "You're actually lucky they have business to attend to on Delta Knox, otherwise it would be impossible to get their help."_

_"Why sir?" I ask, unable to contain the slightest curiosity I feel toward this news._

_Pike shrugs, a small smile forming on his lips, "They are very busy people and have a clear idea of what their newest mission is. Once they get a mission together, they rarely stray from their path. Be careful though, they keep their identities a secret for a special purpose," Pike waves his hand in a nonchalant manner, "Their guidelines call that any person, no matter who, that witnesses their faces, are to be terminated on sight."_

_My body straightens at this knowledge, "What? Why would Starfleet even allow that kind of rule?"_

_"Why? Captain Kirk, you must understand, they are often in the act of assassinations. If anyone is able to place a witness statement to the situation, it can cause a rather messy deal. They do it to keep the peace, although they have rarely had to act on that perticular rule," Pike informs, glancing off to the side at something that catches his attention. "Oh, they should be arriving in two minutes, so please, greet them warmly."_

_Nodding respectfully to one of the only men worthy of such respect, I watch as the transmission is cut off. Standing from the Command Chair, I give Chekov the conn before exiting the bridge. Making my way down to the transporter pad, I watch as Scotty prepares for the new arrivals._

_Three figures appear on the pad in a flurry of silver light, and Pike sure was right about their hidden identities. All three were clothed from head-to-toe in black, each outfit trimmed in a different color: one green, one gold and one silver. Solid black cowls wrapped around their faces, covering all except their strangely colored eyes from view. The one with the silver outlined seemed to be the shortest, the tallest sporting the gold trim. I soon realize their colored trimmings matched their eyes colors almost perfectly._

_"Welcome to the Enterprise. My name is Captain James Tiberius Kirk," I greet respectfully._

_The three glance at each other, the one in silver giving a barely perceptive nod, before the one in green steps forward, motioning to each of them, "I'm Jayde," I pick up on the barely noticeable feminine tone in the voice of the green figure, as she motions to the one in silver, "This is Alpha," and her hand motions then toward the one in gold, "and this is Topaz. We received a distress call from Admiral Christopher Pike."_

_Motioning for them to follow me, I make my way out of the transporter room, "I can't thank you enough. The three imprisoned on Delta Knox hold important statuses on this ship. Commander Spock, my First Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy, my CMO, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, my best pilot, were captured on a routine scout mission."_

_"I've assembled as many as three teams to make rescue attempts, but those turned out to be nothing more than failures," I sigh out, running a hand through my hair as I make my way down the halls of the starship._

_It turns out Topaz is definitely a man, hearing the deep voice leave the figure in gold, "You seem awfully concerned for people who can be easily replaced."_

_I don't bother heeding Pike's warnings of being kind. I don't bother following standard protocol as I whirl around on heel, glaring into the dull gold eyes, "They are my friends. Without them to complete my bridge team, I am nothing more than just a man in charge."_

_"Humans can be so easily toyed with, don't you two think?" Topaz jeers, obvious trying to get a rise out of me._

_Green eyes turn on him, giving him a pointed look, "Topaz, we are here to help. Please stop toying with the Human's emotions."_

_"What does it matter? After we hold our end of the bargain, we're out of here anyway," Topaz comments with a shrug of his shoulders._

_"Look, I don't care who you are, or what you've done. I don't even care what happens after this. I'm just thankful you are willing to help me in a time of great need," I sigh out once more, feeling at a loss without my usual team around me._

_"Well, before we do anything, I'm starving. You mind if we grab some food? It's been a while since we've eaten," Topaz questions, his personality changing drastically, causing me to falter slightly._

_"Um, sure. The Mess Hall is down in Sector B, down hall 4 and to your left," I instruct, glancing out of the nearby window and down at the planet where my friends are being held against their will._

_My gaze focuses on the sharp silver eyes staring at me through the reflection. I open my mouth to speak, but find myself stopping as I watch through the reflection as the figure turns on heel to follow after the other two. Strange. I don't think Alpha said a single word._

_I find myself on the Observation Deck, gazing out at the countless stars. It's impossible to try and get any sleep with my heart so heavy with worry. What if one of them is badly hurt? Then again, Bones is with them. The three-person strike team had vacated to a private room to talk over a strategy and that had been hours ago. Hell, I'm not even sure what time it is._

_A strange feeling prickles at the back of my neck, causing the hairs to stand on end. Something feels out of place. Pulling out of my thoughts, I take a quick glance around the empty, dimly lit Observation Deck and I push back the paranoid feeling. No one, except the Delta-shift bridge team are up at this hour._

_"You shouldn't worry about your friends," a cold, unfamiliar voice shatters the silence around me, causing me to whirl around._

_Seeing nothing, I tense up, "Who's there?"_

_Movement out of the corner of my eye causes me to glance over, empty silver eyes staring back at me as Alpha steps out of the shadows of the room. I can't stop myself from sneering at the man. Damn him and his freaky comrades. Why would I honestly want a bunch of assassins wandering around my ship anyway?_

_"Ever think maybe I don't want people sneaking around on my ship?" I sneer out, unable to stop the words from leaving my lips._

_Nothing. Not a single flicker of irritation at my blatant disrespect. Not even a bat of an eye is revealed as the figure stares at me unblinkingly. Definitely assassin material._

_"I never figured the infamous Captain Kirk would be so jumpy," Alpha states, his tone bare of any emotion but damn him if he thinks I can't hear the underlying tone of sarcasm._

_"What the hell are you doing wandering around my ship at this hour anyway?" I hiss out, my recent lack of sleep and worry causing me to be particularly agitated._

_"I find it difficult to sleep for very long. My comrades and I are no threat to your entire crew, I can promise you that," Alpha states, not even responding to my rude behavior._

_Quirking an eyebrow, "Comrades? Aren't they your friends?"_

_"I have no desire for such trivial attachments," the rather short figure retorts easily._

_"What? Are Human emotions beneath your standards as well?" I shoot out sarcastically, remembering the several times Spock and I had this conversation at the beginning of our time service, after the Nero mess._

_"Beneath my standards? No. I just have no desire for it. Our line of work is dangerous and it is pointless to make such attachments when they will eventually break away," I hear him respond calmly._

_Emotionless bastard, "You mean when they die?"_

_"No. I learned that a person's death is the easiest form of loss to deal with," he replies before turning on heel._

_Something in my chest clenches tightly as I hear the words spoken so softly, "Wait? You mean, someone betrayed you?"_

_The figure pauses and I stare at his back, wondering if I was even going to get an answer, "No. Betrayal, while it isn't the easiest to deal with, it isn't the hardest."_

_"Then what?" I ask, curiosity once again rearing its ugly head._

_"Abandonment."_

_That one word echoes in my head as I watch the figure move down the dimly lit halls. Abandonment? As harsh as it sounds, who the hell would have the balls to abandon someone like him? I'd be afraid he'd cut my head off if he was given the chance._

_Alpha-shift came quickly and I find myself sitting in the Command Chair, staring down at the planet once again. Where was this Strike Team? It's obvious Alpha wasn't sleeping, and surely he wouldn't allow the others to sleep in so late in the morning. Giving Chekov the conn, I exit the bridge, going to the nearest computer location device._

_"Computer, locate passenger Alpha," I sigh to the inanimate object._

_Reading the location, I quirk an eyebrow as I realize the silently cold-hearted man seemed to be located in the Rec room. Making my way down the hall, I silently wonder why he would be there? Shouldn't he be with his fellow teammates, looking for a way to save Bones and the others? Entering the Rec room, I come to a sudden stop as I stare at the two fighting figures that had seemed to take over the entire fighting mat._

_Alpha, cloaked in black and silver once more, and Topaz, cloaked in his colors of black and gold, seemed to be in an intense spar. I silently watch as the two aim forceful blows toward each other, and it seems like neither were holding back. It shows in their spar that they have worked together for many years, their ability to read each other obvious as they dodge, block and reciprocate blows. Turning to a random officer, I question the length of the fight, and I'm surprised that he had arrived at the beginning of Alpha shift and they were already in the midst of a spar._

_Alpha's body bends back to avoid an oncoming blow and in a flurry of black and silver, the lithe fighter placed his hands on the mat, his body in a simple bridge stance for only a split second. I watch, slightly in awe, as Alpha pulls his feet through the bend, Topaz barely dodging the foot aimed for his chin. As if Alpha already knew the move Topaz made before the taller man made it, Alpha allowed his elbows to bend, his stomach landing on the ground and in a simple twist, the fighter's second foot connected with the back of Topaz's legs._

_In the same fluid-like movement, Alpha spun around on the floor, his feet kicking off the floor as he moved into a handstand-like stance and in another twist, the fighter bridged his body once more to place his feet to the ground. Alpha's body didn't seem to register the seemingly dizzy-inducing movements as he moves back into a fighting stance, not even giving Topaz time to recover as he rushed toward the taller man._

_The gold-eyed fighter barely caught the oncoming foot, but the move didn't seem to hinder Alpha for a moment as the fighter leaps in the air and in an impressive twist, Alpha's second foot connected with the side of Topaz's temple. The blow forced Topaz to release Alpha's foot, allowing the lithe fighter to land on his feet easily. I watch in amazement as the two suddenly stood still, Topaz reaching up to wipe away the blood trickling from a cut under his eye._

_"Damn. Looks like you won this one again," Topaz sighs out, bowing at his waist just as Alpha did._

_"You're getting a lot better on judgment calls, although you still allow yourself to think strength will give you the advantage," Alpha replies, silver eyes locked on the red marking the man's cheek._

_"You mean, I could have won this one?" Topaz questions as he grabs a random bottle of water and tossing it to Alpha, who doesn't even try to open it._

_A snort comes from the shorter of the two, "No. Had I been taking this as a real fight, I already spotted nearly fifty different moments during the fight that I could have served your head on a platter."_

_Topaz lets out a bark of a laugh, "Ha! You know you'd do it the old fashion way and impale my skull on a stake."_

_"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Alpha retorts as his body moves to sit on the edge of the mat, allowing some of my own officers move onto it._

_Clearing my throat, I'm greeted by two pairs of passive eyes, "I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you supposed to be looking for my friends?"_

_Topaz waved at me nonchalantly, "Oh relax, Captain, Jayde's already been sent well before Alpha-shift to scout out the best way to get to your friends."_

_"I don't remember authorizing someone to beam down to the surface of Delta Knox," I reply, quirking an eyebrow._

_"Aye, that's for sure," Topaz replies, "but in all honesty, Captain, you don't think the people in your engineering department are the only ones that know how to transport someone to the surface of a planet, do you?"_

_I clench my hands tightly. I hate it when people do shit behind my back. It makes them less trustworthy than they seem. Trust me, they don't exactly exude the ability to trust them._

_"Relax, Captain Kirk," Alpha's calm voice breaks through my thoughts, "Jayde is only on the surface to get information that will better suit our attempt of rescuing your friends. Better to have a plan that covers all areas, rather than a barely put together plan that only covers the main objective."_

_"Pike says you guys are all about the main objective," I sneer out, unable to stop myself._

_"The main objective of our own missions, yes, but seeing as though there is more to this mission than just 'our' objective, it infers that we have to cover a more broad range of scenarios," Alpha corrects, silver eyes staring at the water bottle in his hands, "Our own main objective on Delta Knox is not saving your crew," he won't even call them 'my' friends, "but seeing as though Pike called in a favor, I had Jayde do a second route through the compound holding them."_

_"And you think she can get in and out of the compound without being detected?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow in response._

_Topaz snorts as if the answer is obvious, "She's never been caught yet."_

_"If my calculations are correct, Jayde should be back in just a few minutes," Alpha says, cutting off the beginning of what would have most likely been another argument._

_As if the argument would've been my fault. This Topaz guy is a complete self-assured asshole. Alpha moves to his feet, his silver eyes watching the two officers on the mat. I'm not sure what he's doing really, maybe seeing how my crew members handle themselves to ensure the best possible solution to taking us out in our sleep. One of the sparring officers lands on his back at Alpha's feet, to which the short, and rather intimidating, man moves down toward the officer._

_"Focus more on your opponent's moves rather than thinking about your next move. You should allow your body to move with its built up momentum rather than moving against it to find an opening," Alpha states simply before standing upright once more._

_I watch as the short figure walks past me, Topaz immediately at his side, and I find myself following the duo down the halls of the Enterprise. After just a quick moment, I realize we are heading toward the transporter room, Scotty obviously hearing a call to beam someone up. In a swirl of silver energy, Jayde's figure appears on the pad._

_"I take it everything went accordingly?" Alpha asks, to which the green-eyed, masked figure nods. "Good. Captain Kirk, hopefully you have an area where we can discuss our strategy."_

_"Yeah. We can take the discussion to the bridge," I reply without room for argument._

_It isn't long before we are on the bridge, Alpha motioning for Jayde to speak. The figure clad in black and green pulls out a small chip, slipping it into the PADD she seemed to be carrying under her clothes. A holographic image that seems to be a 3D blue print of a building appears above the PADD._

_"Alright, here is the main compound. The facility is rather simple to navigate through," Jayde states, setting the PADD down on a table before motioning to an area that flickers a deep blue color, "Alright. This here is their holding cell, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Alpha," Jayde's green eyes move to Alpha, "but your 'wild guess' happened to have hit spot on."_

_Alpha's silver eyes sharpens as he nods for Jayde to continue, "The four captives are being held in the blue area. There are three shifts of a two-man guard system, a five minute interval between shift changes."_

_"So, given this information, it should be easy to break them all out," Topaz comments thoughtfully, but something different registers in my mind._

_Bones. Spock. Sulu. That's three people. "What do you mean by four captives?"_

_Topaz glances over at me with a relatively calm gaze, "The fourth captive is one of our own."_

_"Jayde, continue," Alpha states, ceasing the conversation._

_Jayde nods once more, her finger touching something on the PADD, causing the 3D holographic model to move in a flurry of blue, white and yellow before it stops, this time a red color containing one of the rooms, "This here is the mainframe. It's relatively easy to access from what I gathered, but getting to it is completely different."_

_Mainframe? Why would we- my thought is cut off as Jayde motions to a green light that forms, "Here resides three relatively simple security measures. Three pairs of vertically perpendicular laser-activation alarms, which is easy to by pass. Here," Jayde motions to an orange square much larger than the green, "Is not as easy. This area dictates a pressure sensitive floor mechanism that without the by pass sequence code, any pressure placed within the limit will trigger a series of silent alarms and most likely a trap to capture the intruder."_

_Jayde pauses, glancing up at Alpha, "So, now that we know where everything is, what's the game plan?"_

_"Easy. Jayde, Topaz, you will enter the facility two point six minutes before the changing of the guards. Take out the new shift guards before moving onto the ones already in position. I'll take care of the mainframe since I know what we're looking for," Alpha states._

_"Now wait just a second. This is my ship, and that is my crew down there. You can't expect me to allow you guys to think this plan of yours will work. If you got this information, then there's the possibility they know someone is going to plan an attack of some kind," I argue._

_Alpha's passive gaze turns on me, "You forget, 'Captain' Kirk," I inwardly wince at the stress of my title, "That we are here because you obviously can't succeed where we obviously can. This is now 'my' mission to dictate what goes on and seeing as though you are using 'my' comrades to perform this rescue mission, it is 'my' word that will be followed."_

_I feel myself stand straighter at the tone of authority. This ass is used to giving orders and hardly following them. I know that tone because it's the tone I use._

_"You can't expect me to sit by and do nothing other than wait for you to bring my team back," I argue, looking down at my hands._

_"You know, Alpha, we can use him," Topaz breaks through the argument. Alpha glances over at him, "If Jayde and I show up, his crew members may not believe us. It would be beneficial to bring him along, only for a sense of trust from his team."_

_It did make sense. While Bones and Sulu would jump at the chance to get out, Spock would definitely think of a million different 'logical' outcomes and hesitate._

_"What happens after we get to the captives?" Jayde asks logically._

_"You wait. It shouldn't take long for me to get to the mainframe and I will come to collect you all before we leave. None of us are to break out alone. I'm sure there are other security measures taken set up to notify someone of prisoners breaking out," Alpha states simply._

_"So when do we do this?" I ask._

_"Tomorrow," Alpha replies before turning on heel and exiting the bridge._

_Staring after him, I feel a hand on my shoulder, sympathetic green eyes staring back at me, "What?"_

_A smile flickers through the green eyes before they move to Topaz's figure, who follows after their leader, "I only want to warn you that you're treading on a very thin patch of ice."_

_"You mean the ice around his heart?" I shoot back._

_Jayde doesn't seem bothered by my comment as she shakes her head, "No. Something very important to us was taken two weeks ago and we've been following a never-ending series of dead ends and I think, as much as Alpha doesn't show it, it's starting to get to all of us."_

_"Is is the fourth captive?" I question._

_"No. Although our fourth companion is very important to our team, it is something even more important," I quirk an eyebrow in response, "Alpha is fighting through fire and brimstone to get back Kayden McCloud."_

_My shoulders tense, "W-who?"_

_"Kayden McCloud is the son of Kyra McCloud, our once prized Amethyst," Jayde says, green eyes softening behind the cowl._

_"That's impossible. Kyra McCloud died over five years old during the Narada incident," I argue._

_Jayde shakes her head, "No. Kyra McCloud, or Amethyst, came to us over five years ago after leaving the Academy."_

_Leaving the Academy? "W-what?"_

_"Amethyst was lost to us three years ago and it was very hard on all of us," Jayde's eyes are softer now, glancing through the lift that Alpha had disappeared through, "Alpha definitely took it harder than the rest of us. Kayden is the last piece of Amethyst that we have."_

_Son? Dead? A familiar burning sensation prickles behind my eyes as a strange feeling burrows into the pit of my chest._

_"They were close?" I whisper, my gaze moving to the lift Jayde's eyes were focused on._

_A soft smile appears in her green eyes, "Very much so. They are so much alike, and yet, there are things about them that made it impossible for the two to stand each other for very long."_

_Jayde grants me one last glance before stepping aboard the lift, the doors sliding shut. Staring down at my hands, I hear a question I never wanted to hear._

_"Who is Kyra McCloud?" Chekov's voice asks softly from the front panel._

_"Kyra McCloud," I sigh, "she was a woman who held the respect of many of her peers while at the Academy. She was brilliant, strong and a very fierce combat specialist. Her exotic looks and her personality made her impossible to dislike. She held so much strength in her, and the most important thing..."_

_I glance out of the front, standing from the Command chair, "She was the only woman to hold my undying love."_

_I heard a gasp come from behind me, the news obvious something Uhara wasn't expecting from a playboy like me, but I knew it was true. Kyra McCloud had been the only constant woman in my life that didn't make me feel as if I was just my father's son. So many women wanted a piece of the infamous Kirk name, but she had never been one._

_Tears build in my eyes and I fight them back as a single thought moves through my mind, 'If I hadn't been such a selfish idiot, she would probably still be here with me.'_


End file.
